Hold me !
by Misshae d'cessevil
Summary: Eunhyuk yang tidak terbiasa lelah dan berpikir keras selalu menggantungkan segalanya pada sahabat tampannya, donghae. Donghae adalah player sekolah yang sangat possesiv pada sahabat manisnya. "YA! DIMANA KALUNGMU ?", itu adalah pertanyaan yang sering donghae ucapkan pada eunhyuk. "astaga.. jadi kau putus dengan kekasihmu karena aku ? karena memelukku kemarin ?". HAEHYUK ! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

* * *

><p>.:. Hold me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"YA LEE DONGHAEEE !, KELUAR DARI KAMARKUU !",

Teriakan membahana memenuhi kamar mungil dengan desain simple namun nyaman yang bercat kuning ini. Bukan hal yang biasa, karena setiap hari beginilah suasananya. Dua sahabat yang tinggal dalam satu rumah dengan aroma kehangatan keluarga setiap hari. Pertengkaran kecil mewarnai hari-hari mereka, salah satu dengan sikap cengengnya dan satu lagi dengan sikap seenaknya. Ibaratnya salah satu sedikit tertutup juga pemalu dan satu lagi sedikit gila. Tak jarang mereka juga sering memperdebatkan hal tidak penting yang membuat siapa saja malas mendengarkan hingga si cengeng menangis, barulah perdebatan itu selesai. Seperti anak kecil memang, tapi yang membuat cerita ini indah adalah poin dimana perbedaan itu terletak, yang satu selalu posesiv dan satu lagi suka bermanja.

.

.

GREEB..

.

.

"AISSHH.. LEPAS !",

Namja manis yang saat ini duduk dengan tenang di kursi belajarnya merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran namja tampan penuh pesona. Si namja tampan yang tadi dipanggil donghae bukannya malah keluar setelah diperintah dengan teriakan si manis, ia justru memeluk leher si manis dari belakang.

.

SWINGG..

.

.

Si manis mengibaskan tubuh rampingnya berharap si tampan melepaskan pelukannya.

.

.

SEEETT..

.

.

Si tampan justru mempererat pelukannya dan ini sedikit banyak membuat namja manis yang masih memakai kacamata bacanya dan memegang buku bersampul hijau tersebut sesak.

"Leppphaaasss… bhabbboo.. AHJUMAAAA… DONGHAE MENGANGGUKU !",

"yaaaa.. kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak hyuk-ah ?", protes si tampan dengan gerakan melepas tangan dari leher si manis.

"kau yang babo, kau mau membunuhku ?, keluar dari kamarku sekarang !, aku sedang belajar.. jadi, jangan menggangguku !",

"tidak mau !",

"hae keluar !",

"TIDAK ! TIDAK ! TIDAKK !",

"KELUAR SEKARANG HYUKKIE BILANG !",

"omoo.. uri hyukkie manis sekali eoh kalau marah, aku bilang TIDAK MAU KEL…",

"AHJUMMAAAAAAAA…",

.

.

"LEE DONGHAEEE !, JANGAN MENGGANGGU URI HYUKKIE, UMMA AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KALAU KAU MACAM-MACAM !",

.

Suara ancaman yang tidak kalah cempreng dari teriakan si manis dari lantai satu terdengar sampai di kamar namja manis di lantai dua.

Si manis menjulurkan lidah begitu mendengar teriakan yeoja yang dipanggil ahjuma olehnya tadi.

"week, ahjuma akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani menggangguku",

"kau pintar sekali mengadu ya ?",

"biar, hae sih pengganggu",

"YA !, aku bingung yang anak umma aku apa kau",

"AHJUU…",

"YA ! YA !, kau mau mengadu lagi eoh ?, kalian benar-benar mirip, suka sekali membuat telinga orang rusak",

Si manis berdiri dari kursinya dan menghadap ke namja tampan di belakangnya.

"biar saja, suara ku bagus untuk berteriak", jawab si manis santai.

Mata namja manis ini mencoba serius menatap si tampan dengan sengit. Si tampan bernama donghae bukannya balas menatap mata namja manis, ia malah menatap ke leher putih si manis. Ini bukannya ia mesum atau apa, ia memang mengakui jika leher yang kini ia lihat sangat nikmat jika diberi hickey. Tunggu.. tapi bukan itu pointnya. Sepertinya matanya menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil, sesuatu yang biasanya menggantung indah di leher si manis… ia tidak menemukannya.

"tunguu.. Ya ! dimana kalungmu ?",

"wae ?, aku melepasnya ".

" YA HYUKKIE ! kenapa kau melepasnya ?",

"plis haee.. ini dirumah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, oke ?",

"tetap saja hyuk !, kau mau aku dibunuh umma apa ?",

"mauku !",

"Oh Jesus !, aku serius hyuk",

"donghae jangan paranoid ah.. aku saja biasa, kan kau juga ada di rumah sekarang, jadi tidak akan terjadi apa-apa",

"tetap saja walaupun di rumah kau tetap harus memakainya, kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu selama aku tidak ada di rumah bagaimana ?",

"habisnya ketika aku di rumah kau malah pergi dengan yeoja-yeoja mu..",

"astaga !, pakai sekarang !",

"tidak mau !, jangan memerintahku",

"HYUK !", nada namja tampan ini berubah menjadi bentakan dan matanya menatap serius mata namja manis yang lebih pendek darinya.

"arra", merasa terintimidasi dan sedikit takut dengan namja tampan, si manis akhirnya menyerah dan memakai kalung yang ia letakkan di meja belajarnya.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"umma, apa tempatnya benal-benal indah ?",_

_"tentu saja, hyukkie pasti suka disana",_

_"jeongmal ?",_

_"disana juga banyak temannya, patsti hyukkie betah disana nanti",_

_"dicana.. ehm.. apa ada stlobelli umma ?",_

_"tentu saja ada, pokoknya hyukkie senang deh..",_

_"hah imutnya anak appa ini..", namja manis berusia 4 tahun yang duduk di pangkuan ummanya ini dibelai sayang rambutnya oleh sang appa yang berada di sampingnya dan tengah mengendalikan mobil yang mereka tumpangi._

_"hisss.. appa jangan melucak lambut hyukkie !",_

_"aigoo.. gyeowo uri adeul.. ha..ha..ha",_

_"ha..ha..ha", Ny. Lee ibu anak manis yang tengah memangku anaknya ini ikut tertawa bahagia melihat sang anak sedang sedikit ngambek._

_"appa, lihat tluk di depan itu, kenapa jalannya miling-miling begitu",_

_"huh.. mana ?", Tn. Lee kembali fokus melihat ke depan. Karena sikap manis dan imut namja yang dipanggil hyukkie tadi, Tn. Lee jadi lupa seketika kalau ia harus fokus untuk menyetir. Memang siapa saja orang yang melihat hyukkie akan merasa gemas dengan tingkah manis kekanakannya._

_"ASTAGA ! YEOBO AWAS !",_

_._

_._

_CKIIIIIITTTTTT…._

_._

_BRAAAAKK..BRAK..BRAK..DUMBBB_

.

.

.

"EOMMAAAAA-

-Haaahhh..hhhh…arrrghhhhh.. appo.. hiks..EOMMMAAA…",

.

BRAAKK

.

"HYUKKIE !",

Namja tampan yang barusan membuaka pintu kamar namja manis bernama lengkap Lee Eunhyuk ini sedang menatap khawatir pada seorang namja yang saat ini duduk meringkuk di atas bed nya. Lelehan air mata membasahi pipi putihnya. Namja manis itu bernafas tidak teratur, tangan sebelah kirinya meremas erat kalung yang ada di lehernya sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas kepalanya, seperti menekan kesakitan yang ada di sana.

Namja tampan yang berstatus sahabat Eunhyuk ini mendekati bed dan naik ke atasnya.

"gwanchana.. tidak apa-apa, jangan takut", namja tampan bernama donghae ini mengelus sayang surai kemerahan milik eunhyuk.

"hikss.. eomma.. eomma.. hikss..",

"shhhttt.. gwanchana.. gwanchana, sekarang donghae disini", kembali donghae menenangkan si manis eunhyuk ini.

"eomma.. hikss.. tadi..tadi aku.. hikss",

"shhhtt.. sudah.. sudah jangan diingat, hyukkie tadi cuma mimpi", sekarang tangan donghae perlahan membuka kalung yang eunhyuk cengkeram dan menggantikan kalung tersebut dengan tangannya. Dan mengangkatnya di udara, tepat di depan mata eunhyuk.

"shhhhutt.. sudah, sekarang hyukkie jangan menangis, donghae ada disini",

"haeeee.. hikss… appoo.. hiksss", eunhyuk kembali meremas kepalanya, merasa sakit di bagian itu, seperti ada peluru yang ada tepat di kepalanya.

"ouccchhhhh.. appooo haeee…",

"hyukkie jangan diremas sayang, kepalamu akan semakin sakit… sudah.. sudah oke… tidak apa-apa..", donghae kembali menenangkan eunhyuk dan perlahan eunhyuk menurunkan tangannya.

.

Chup

.

Donghae mengecup bekas remasan eunhyuk.

"haeee hikss…",

.

PUK

.

PUK

.

"shhh..sshhh…gwanchana..gwanchana..",

Dan malam itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya Eunhyuk tidur dipelukan Donghae, sahabatnya. Hal ini sering sekali terjadi, terlebih jika eunhyuk terlalu lelah, ia akan kesulitan bahkan untuk tidur sekalipun. Setiap malam donghae selalu tidur dengan eunhyuk. Jangan berasumsi macam-macam dulu. Tidur disini bermaksud menemani sang sahabat dan jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan ia segera bisa menenangkan eunhyuk, seperti yang barusaja terjadi.

Padahal donghae tadi hanya keluar untuk mengambil minum. Namun mendengar teriakan eunhyuk, buru-buru ia berlari ke kamar sang sahabat.

.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold me .:.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~Breakfast Time~<em>

.

.

TING..TING..TING

.

Denting sendok mengalun indah ketika diadukan dengan benda bulat namun gepeng bernama piring. Empat orang yang ada di meja tersebut diam menikmati sarapan mereka. Tidak ada yang berani bicara di meja makan, jika tidak mau dibentak oleh Lee Hangkyung, sang kepala keluarga.

"appa.. umma", suara salah namja yang saat ini memakai kemeja putih ala anak Senior High School memecah suasana hening di meja makan tersebut.

.

TIIK

.

Tn. Lee meletakkan sendoknya dan terlihat memelototi sang anak, karena berani berbicara saat semuanya masih makan.

"aishh.. aku sudah selesai makan", jawab namja ini enteng. Namja yang memakai pakaian sama disebelahnya hanya diam dan terlihat tak semangat menikmati santapannya.

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan.. semalam…", namja bernama donghae ini menjeda kalimatnya dan memutar matanya ke namja sebelahnya. Dan namja disebelahnya seperti mengatakan 'jangan mengatakannya !'.

Namun melihat tatapan mata eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya tak membuat donghae, namja yang memulai pembicaraan tadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"appa.. umma, semalam hyukkie kambuh lagi",

"APA ?", dua orang yang duduk dihadapan donghae terlihat memekik kaget dan menatap namja manis berambut kemerahan yang ada di hadapan mereka dengan khawatir. Namja manis yang ditatap hanya menundukkan pandangannya.

"hyukkie, apa yang hyukkie sedang fikirkan eoh ?", tanya yeoja berstatus umma donghae ini dengan khawatir.

"iya sayang, apa hyukkie sedang kelelahan ?", giliran sang kepala keluarga yang bertanya.

"annio ahjushi.. ahjumma, tidak sepertin itu, hyukkie tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau kelelahan",

"hyukkie belajar terlalu kesar umma", adu donghae.

"anniii..", hyukkie memelototi donghae tidak terima.

"hyukkie tidak boleh terlalu keras belajar loo.. ahjuma dan ahjushi khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengan mu sayang",

"hyukkie hanya menyiapkan ujian harian di sekolah ahjuma, jadi ahjushi dan ahjumma tidak usah khawatir", jujur eunhyuk.

"tidak usah khawatir apanya ?, semalam saja kau menangis, kau juga bilang kepalamu sakit lagi, bagaimana kami tidak khawatir ?", tanya donghae.

"apa itu benar ?", tanya Tn. Lee dengan nada orang tua yang sedang khawatir.

"mianhe ahjushi.. ahjuma", jawab eunhyuk lirih.

"kalau begitu hyukkie harus terapi lagi", Tn. Lee mengatakan dengan mantab.

"tapi !", hyukkie ingin protes, tapi suara Tn. Lee menyeru kemudian.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian dan jangan membantah".

.

.

.

_~Polarise Senior High School~ (11.00 am)_

.

.

"KYAAAA… DONGHAE OPPAAAAA…"

.

"DONGHAEEEE OPAAA FIGHTIIING !",

.

"SARANGHAEYO LEE DONGHAEE..",

.

"LEE DONGHAE.. LEE DONGHAE.. LEE DONGHAE",

.

Suara teriakan menggambarkan dukungan kepada salah satu nama riuh memekikkan pendengaran siapa saja yang berada di lapangan basket tersebut. Dengan sedikit gila baik namja atau yeoja menunjukkan antusias mereka, berharap apa yang mereka lakukan menjadi penyemangat untuk sang idola. Sesekali juga lee donghae, idola sekolah tersebut mengerlingkan matanya untuk yeoja-yeoja maupun namja-namja submissive yang duduk di tribun penonton.

.

"aigoo.. apa coba bagusnya dia ?",

"seperti tidak tahu pesonanya saja hyuk-ah",

"yang ada dia menjengkelkan hyung..",

"ha..ha..ha, memang kenapa lagi eoh ?",

"donghae jelek yang suka mengadu.. aku jengkel sekali padanya hyung",

"bukannya kau yang suka mengadu..", jawab enteng namja bergigi kelinci.

"Ya ! sungmin hyuung", si manis berambut kemerahan ini sedikit tidak terima.

"ha..ha..ha, mian..mian, aigoo.. kau masih suka ngambekan ya.. kenapa memangnya ?",

"dia memberitahu ahjushi dan ahjuma kalau semalam aku kambuh lagi",

"apa ?, kau semalam kambuh ?", tanya namja bernama sungmin ini dengan khawatir.

"hmm.. dan lagi ahjushi ingin aku terapi lagi, hyung",

"aigoo hyuk, yang dilakukan donghae itu benar, kan ini demi kesehatanmu juga, Lee ahjushi juga benar jika menyuruhmu untuk terapi lagi",

"aku tidak ingin terapi hyung, rasanya malah aku semakin ingat dan kepalaku tambah sakit",

"tapi setelahnya kau juga baikan kan, toh akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau sudah mendingan dari pada beberapa tahun yang lalu",

"haisshh.. terus bela donghae bab—

.

GREBB..

.

GELAP

.

"hayoo tebak !",

Eunhyuk yang tadi masih berbicara dengan sungmin tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh tindakan seseorang yang dengan sengaja menutup matanya dari berbicara dengan sungmin membuat keduanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari pertandingan yang awalnya mereka lihat, hingga mereka tidak tahu kapan peluit panjang menghentikan pertandingan basket tersebut.

"tadi aku dengar kau menyebut-nyebut namaku",

"ya BABO ! LEPAAAS",

"tidak mau",

"donghae lepaaass..", eunhyuk mulai merengek.

"TIDAK hyukkiee sayang"

.

"KYYYAAAA… DONGHAEEEE OPPAAAAA",

.

Teriakan para penggemar donghae kembali terdengar sejak donghae menutup mata hyukkie dari belakang. Dan pekikan itu semakin keras ketika donghae memperlakukan hyukkie.. ehm.. seperti kekasihnya. Sebenarnya para penggemar donghae pun sudah tahu jika donghae sangat dekat dengan eunhyuk. Tapi tetap saja ada yang merasa iri terhadap eunhyuk yang diperlakukan seperti putri oleh donghae, kemana-mana dilengketi oleh donghae.

.

"YA HAE !, penggemarmu akan membunuhku nanti !", eunhyuk mencoba memberontak terhadap donghae.

"aigoo..aigoo, kau benar-benar suka berteriak seperti umma ya..",

"hisshh.. sana pergi !, kau mempersulit hidupku tahu", setelah donghae melepaskan tangannya pada mata hyukkie, hyukkie seperti beranjak akan pergi.

"hei tunggu !",

"apa lagi ?", tanya namja manis ini sengit.

"kau kan suka berteriak, jangan-jangan tadi kau ikut berteriak seperti fans ku yang disana", tunjuk donghae sambil melambaikan tangan kearah penggemarnya.

"hool.. cihh, percaya diri sekali kau jelek, daripada meneriaki namamu lebih baik aku meneriaki nama lawan mainmu tadi.. ehmm.. yang tinggi itu", eunhyuk menjeda ucapannya sembari menunjuk seseorang yang dimaksud.

"siapa itu namanya.. ehmm.. cho..choi..", eunhyuk kembali berujar dan menjeda ucapannya lagi sembari melihat nama punggung namja yang dimaksud.

"haaa.. Choi Siwon.. sudah tinggi, tampan, benar-benar tipeku kau tahu !",

"cihh.. namja playboy begitu saja kau sukai", donghae berkomentar dengan nada kesal.

"KAU JUGA BABO !", kini sungmin dan eunhyuk berteriak bersama.

"ahh.. jangan berteriak kumohon !, telingakuu.. oh iya hyuk, nanti tunggu saja di kelasmu, jangan pulang sendirian, aku mau menyapa penggemarku dulu, byeee….".

Donghae dengan perasaan percaya dirinya meninggalkan eunhyuk dan sungmin yang menunjukkan ekspresi malas kepada donghae.

"ayo hyung! Aku mau kembali ke kelas saja !", gumam eunhyuk kemudian.

.

.

_~at Eunhyuk's class~ 04.30 pm_

.

.

"donghae mana sih, sudah setengah jam hyukkie nunggu",

Hari sudah semakin sore dan donghae yang katanya akan menjemputnya di kelas tak kunjung datang. Sebenarnya alasan lainnya adalah namja manis ini sedikit paranoid, takut sepi dan takut gelap.

"aku pulang sendiri saja !",

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri, berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi, lapangan basket yang tadinya ramai juga tidak ada sama sekali penghuninya. Hingga sekarang, hyukkie sudah sampai gerbang sekolahnya, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan ia tepat untuk menyeberang.

Setelah memastikan jalanan telah sepi ia mulai menyeberangi jalan besar tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba…

.

.

Drrrrt…drrrrrttttt

.

.

"huhh.. yeoboseyo ?", eunhyuk meneruskan langkahnya sambil mengangkat telephonnya.

_"YA ! EODIGA ?, AKU KAN MENYURUHMU MENUNGGUKU !",_

"habisnya kau lam…

.

CKIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT….

.

"ARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH.. !",

.

BRAAKKK

.

Telephon genggam tersebut jatuh,

.

_"HYUKKIE-AHH.. HYUKKIE-AHH… WAE ?, APA YANG TERJADI ? YEOBOSEYO ?, HALLO.. HALLO.. HYUKKIE JAWAB AKU !",_

Mendengar bunyi rem keras sebuah kendaraan juga pekikan dari eunhyuk, orang yang ada di seberang merasa khawatir. Terlebih eunhyuk tidak menjawab panggilan kekhawatiran orang di seberang telephon.

.

Eunhyuk memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah dilepas begitu saja. Ia bukannya serba tidak bisa atau apa, hanya saja ia sengaja tak diajari banyak hal. Eunhyuk juga namja yang sangat ceroboh, sehingga orang terdekatnya selalu mengatakan 'JANGAN !' atau 'itu berbahaya untukmu', ketika eunhyuk akan melakukan sesuatu. Larangan itu bukan dimaksudkan untuk membodohi dan menumbuhkan sifat takut pada diri eunhyuk, hanya saja maksud hati menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Sikap manjanya juga tidak ia dapat dari awal, keadaan dan kebiasaan lah yang mengajarkannya bersifat demikian. Jadi wajar saja hingga usianya yang hampir enam belas tahun masih sangat bergantung kepada orang terdekatnya.

.

"hikss.. haee.. hikss.. donghh..donghaee,...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

.

.

.

Holla Friends !

Fic baru dari Misshae d'cessevil

Ini masih Chap 1,

Semoga reader suka,

Jangan lupa review yaahh

Thanks,


	2. Chapter 2

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hae Oppa ayolah.. sekali ini saja",

"Mianhaeyo, Aku tidak bisa sayang.. ehm… besok mungkin",

"Mungkin ?, Kapan Oppa menjadi orang yang pasti ?, yang kekasih Oppa itu Aku atau Dia ?",

"Tentusaja Kau sayang.. ayolah Fanny.. jangan marah nee ?",

"Bagaimana Aku tidak marah Oppa, setiap saat Kita ingin berkencan, ada saja alasan kalau Oppa akan memastikan Dia pulang dan selamatlah, menemaninya membeli es krim lah, berbelanja dan sebagai kekasih apa Oppa pernah mengantar jemputku ?, mengajak ku keluar ? ",

"Maaf, tapi kali ini benar-benar penting, Aku harus mengantar Hyukkie untuk terapi",

"Dan besok alasan apa lagi ?",

"Fany.. Aku serius..",

"Demi Tuhan.. Dia itu namja !",

Namja dan Yeoja yang sekarang ini tengah bertengkar itu adalah Donghae dan kekasihnya, Tiffany. Dan objek yang memicu pertengkaran tersebut adalah Lee Eunhyuk, sahabat manis Donghae. Pertengkaran seperti ini bukan hanya terjadi di Tiffany saja, ketika Donghae menjalin hubungan dengan mantan-mantannya, keluhan akan perlakuan Donghae pada Eunhyuk selalu familiar terdengar. Selalu ada saja alasan Donghae tentang Eunhyuk, mengantar Eunhyuk belanjalah, ke Salon, Eunhyuk ingin ditemani ke Dokter kulit dan semua alasan bualan ?,

Tentusaja iya, hei.. walaupun Eunhyuk manja ia tetaplah namja. Dan apa itu tentang alasan Donghae, Belanja ?, ke Salon ?, Dokter kulit ?, tidakkah itu untuk ukuran yeoja. Kalaupun Eunhyuk pernah atau bahkan sering, kenapa ia harus meminta Donghae, Eunhyuk akan lebih senang jika ia pergi dengan Heechul, Umma Donghae.

Semua alasan yang Donghae berikan menunjukkan dua opsi, satu benar-benar ia tujukan untuk Eunhyuk, seperti saat ini yang akan mengantarnya terapi dan ke-dua Donghae hanya menggunakan nama Eunhyuk sebagai alasan. Yahh.. alasan supaya ia bisa pergi dengan selingkuhan-selingkuhannya.

.

"Tiffany please !, Sayang ayolah… Aku akan dibunuh Umma nanti",

"Oppa Kita sudah empat kali gagal berkencan.. dan alasannya terus saja karena namja itu",

Tiffany mencoba melembutkan suaranya dan menuntut keinginannya pada Donghae. Apa Donghae memang serius ingin mengantar Eunhyuk terapi ?.

Iya, serius Donghae akan mengantar Eunhyuk. Tapi sejak 15 menit setelah bel terakhir berdering, juga sudah 15 menit Donghae dan Tiffany di ruang kelas ini, untuk memperdebatkan Lee Eunhyuk, selama itu pula mata Donghae menatap Tiffany dengan tidak fokusnya. Donghae terus mencuri-curi pandang keluar kelas. Disana berdiri seorang yeoja yang sedikit marah mungkin, rambutnya pirang, dan yang jelas tidak kalah cantik dengan Tiffany. Yeoja ini juga sedang memandang Donghae, matanya memicing tajam, tangannya ia sidekapkan di depan dada.

"Oppa !, Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak ?", Sentak Tiffany membuat Donghae fokus lagi pada yeoja yang tepat ada di hadapannya.

"eeee.. Aku sudah benar-benar terlambat Fany, mian nee.. besok.. ehm.. Aku janji besok", Donghae menyampirkan tas nya dibahu dan mengambil jaket Hitam sporty nya.

"Sampai berjumpa besok sayang… (Chup).. Anyeong", Donghae segera berlari keluar setelah mencium kening putih Tiffany singkat.

"YA ! OPPAAAAAAA..", Tiffany bukan berteriak karena tidak terima akan kecupan Donghae, malahan ia ingin lebih. Tapi ia menyayangkan sikap Donghae yang seenaknya.

.

.

"Jess, mianhe.. Kau tahu sendiri kan Tiffany sedikit.. yahhh.. ehm.. manja",

"Hmm.. dan Kau yang memanjakannya", balas yeoja bernama lengkap Jung Jessica dengan ketusnya.

"Kalau Aku memanjakannya, harusnya Aku tak ada disinikan sayang..",

"Cihh.. Kenapa bukan Aku yang diposisi Tiffany ?, Kenapa selalu dia yang Kau akui ?",

"erhmmm-

'karena dia sedikit lebih cantik darimu dan juga- populer', Jawab Donghae dalam hati.

- Astaga, setengah empat, Eunhyukkie… ehmm.. Jess, mianhe.. Aku rasa Aku harus pergi sekarang",

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Jessica, buru-buru Donghae meninggalkannya.

"Ah sial !, dan sekarang namja manja itu lagi".

.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ahhh.. Eunhyukkie mianh-..

-Ommo, dimana anak itu ?",

Donghae panik seketika, wajahnya pucat pasi, tangan yang tadinya mendorong gagang pintu itu terjatuh lunglai saat namja yang ia suruh untuk menunggunya di kelas tidak tersisa sedikitpun jejaknya.

"Astaga, jangan-jangan…",

Buru-buru Donghae berlari mengikuti satu-satunya jalan yang jika tidak salah di sisi kirinya terlihat tulisan 'Toilet'.

.

BRAAK

.

BRAAK

.

BRAAK

.

Donghae melewatkan dua pintu yang terbuka, siapapun juga tahu pastinya, jika pintu itu terbuka, pasti tidak ada pemakainya. Kaki dan tangannya bergerak cepat, dobrakan terlayang sangat sempurna pada 3 buah kayu persegi panjang lain. Dan yang justru terdengar adalah makian dan tatapan marah untuk si brengsek Donghae yang berani-beraninya mengusik kegiatan orang di Toilet.

Dengan senang hati tentunya Donghae keluar dari tempat yang ia gunakan untuk menemukan sahabat tercintanya.

"Mati Aku !, Hyukkie kau dimana sayang..", Donghae kembali menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sangat sepi sembari tangannya merogoh Ponsel hitam nya. Semuanya ia lakukan dengan tingkat kefokusan yang tidak selaras. Mata dan tangannya tertuju pada Ponselnya, berharap dengan cepat dapat menemukan kontak yang sedang dicari sedangkan kakinya terus melaju dengan kencang lurus mengikuti jalanan koridor.

_"huhh.. yeoboseyo ?"_, Suara di seberang menyambut dengan sedikit ketus, khas Eunhyuk.

"YA ! EODIGA ?, AKU KAN MENYURUHMU MENUNGGUKU !",

_"habisnya kau lam…_

.

_CKIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT…._

_._

_"ARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH.. !",_

_._

_BRAAKKK_

_._

Donghae tidak tahu pasti kejadian apa yang sahabat manisnya tengah alami. Telinganya menangkap jeritan yang khusus Tuhan ciptakan untuk Eunhyuk. Yang ia tebak, sesuatu itu tidaklah baik.

.

"HYUKKIE-AHH.. HYUKKIE-AHH… WAE ?, APA YANG TERJADI ? YEOBOSEYO ?, HALLO.. HALLO.. HYUKKIE JAWAB AKU !",

Hancur sudah, suara di seberang telah melebur hangus dan hilang. Tak menunggu lama juga panggilan dari Ponsel tersebut terputus.

.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hae.. hiksss.. D—Ddonghae..",

"Gwanchanayo ?", seseorang yang barusaja turun dari mobil sport hitamnya berjalan menghampiri namja yang sempat ia umpati tadi. Bagaimana tidak, jelas-jelas mobil namja ini sedang melaju dengan kencangnya dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang dengan santainya sembari menempatkan Ponsel di telinga melistas begitu saja.

"Hiksss.. hiikss..", bukan jawaban yang menyahut 'baik-baik saja' atau 'sama sekali tidak baik', yang tertangkap pada pendengaran namja tampan dengan kacamata hitam yang menggantung di hidung justru sebuah tangisan.

Namja manis yang kita tahu adalah Eunhyuk ini tengah meringkuk di atas panasnya aspal, wajahnya menunduk takut, tangannya mengerat pada seseuatu yang tergantung indah di lehernya. Semakin lama semakin erat dan hal ini membuat tangan juga lehernya memerah karena perak tali berbandul unik tersebut menggesek kulit putihnya dengan keterlaluan.

"eee.. chogi.. Apa Kau bisa berjalan ?", Namja tampan ini khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada objek yang hampir ditabraknya tadi. Semakin panik lagi ketika bunyi klakson kendaraan di belakang mereka tengah berbunyi dengan tidak sopannya.

"ehmm.. Mari Aku bantu !", Tidak tahan lagi ketika si namja tampan ini harus menunggu si manis bersuara, karena ia yakin sampai nanti malam jika tetap dibiarkan namja yang ada di bawahnya kini tak juga bersuara.

Eunhyuk menatap takut mata orang yang kini akan menyentuhnya, bukan menyentuh, lebih tepatnya membantunya berdiri.

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan ketakutan si manis,

"Aku bukan orang jahat, eee kendaraan di belakang sedang mengantri.. jadi kita harus minggir terlebih dahulu.. Tenang saja, Aku akan menuuntunmu keeee.. ehmm.. mobilku dulu.

.

"Jadi siapa namamu ?",

"ee..",

"Aku Choi Siwon, Kau murid sekolah depan itu kan ?",

Namja tampan bernama Siwon ini tahu karena seragam yang dipakai Eunhyuk adalah identitas dari sekolah yang tadi ia sambangi.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mereka saat ini berada di dalam mobil si tampan yang mana mobil ini masih berada di jalanan seberang sekolah Eunhyuk.

"Kalau tadi Kau menonton pertandingan di sekolahmu, Aku salah satu lawannya",

"Lee Eunhyuk", Eunhyuk bertutur lirih dan tidak jelas.

"Maaf ?",

"Namaku Lee Eunhyuk",

"Ahh.. nama yang indah".

Suatu kebanggaan untuk Eunhyuk, ini kali pertama ia mengontrol dirinya tanpa Donghae. Benar-benar suatu keberhasilan yang langka. Apakah itu karena Choi Siwon. Mungkin iya, karena Siwon namja yang ramah dan baik hati, Siwon bukan tipe yang mengumpati orang ceroboh tepat di depannya, justru dengan segala kebaikannya Siwon memusnahkan emosi terkutuknya dan memilih merendahkan diri. Atau mungkin juga bukan karena Choi Siwon, melainkan kemauan Eunhyuk sendiri untuk mampu sembuh dari kejadian yang selalu dicemaskannya.

.

.

_~Lee's House~_

_._

.

"Jadi ini rumahmu ?", tanya Siwon sesaat setelah mereka sampai di depan gerbang besi ber cat hitam kokoh nan tinggi itu.

"ndee, ini rumah ku",

"Perkenankan Aku untuk masuk Eunhyuk-ah, supaya orang tuamu tidak menganggapku kurang ajar dan tidak bertanggung jawab",

"ahh.. tidak perlu, Aku akan menjelaskannya dengan sangat baik kok Siwonni hyung",

"Tidak..tidak, Aku yang akan menjelaskannya Eunhyuk-ah, mungkin saja mereka tidak percaya dengan penjelasanmu kan ?",

"Ya ! Hyung",

Sangat akrab untuk ukuran orang yang baru bertemu tidak lebih dari satu jam. Eunhyuk bukan orang yang supel, tapi Siwonlah yang seperti demikian. Pesona Siwon terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan oleh Eunhyuk dan secara tak langsung Eunhyuk tertarik kedalamnya.

Eunhyuk memasuki rumahnya dengan dipegangi Siwon, padahal sedikitpun ia tidak terluka. Ini antara kesempatan yang diambil Siwon dan bantuan yang diberikan Siwon. Siapa juga yang tidak mau memegangi namja semanis Hyukkie. Tapi nampaknya itu murni bantuan, mengingat sifat Siwon yang Eunhyuk tahu adalah baik hati, mungkin.

.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU ?".

.

DEG..

.

Jantung Eunhyuk berpacu lebih dari biasanya, ia tersentak mendengar bentakan pertanyaan namja tampan lain di dalam rumah tersebut.

"eee.. Ak—Aku…"

"KAU TAHU AKU MENCARIMU, AKU BILANG TUNGGU DI KELAS MU, APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR ?", Namja tampan ini berapi-api, khawatir dan emosinya beradu menjadi satu.

"Hikss.. mian.. hikss.. mian Hae-ah",

Tepat !, namja yang tengah berapi-api itu adalah Lee Donghae, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya Aku, Aku masuk ke kelasmu dan kau tidak ada di sana, Aku mencari ke Toilet, seluruh koridor sekolah, seluruh sudut sekolah, sama sekali Aku tak menemukan jejakmu, kemudian saat Aku menghubungimu Kau berteriak dan memutuskan panggilan sehingga membuatku panik SEPERTI ORANG GILA dan sekarang apa yang Aku lihat, Kau datang dengan wajah berseri dan sedikitpun tak ku lihat luka di tubuhmu..", perkataan Donghae rapat dan padat.

"Tunggu…", Donghae mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang Eunhyuk, disana berdiri namja yang tak kalah tampan darinya dan lebih tinggi darinya.

"KAU !.. CHOI SIWON BRENGSEK.. KAU APAKAN EUNHYUKKU !",

.

BRUG..

.

Tidak hanya perkataan kasar Donghae, ia juga melayangkan pukulan kasar ke wajah tampan Siwon.

"Donghae Jangan !.. Hyu..Hyung itu yang menolong Hyukkie",

Tepat setelah Siwon tersungkur, Eunhyuk memberanikan diri berbicara pada Donghae.

"MWO ?",

"Tadi Hyukkie hampir tertabr—",

"Jadi Kau ingin menabrak Eunhyukku ?, Brengsek Kau CHOI !",

Lagi, Donghae akan menghadiahkan Siwon dengan pukulan mentahnya. Kedua kalinya Donghae memberikan embel –ku dibelakang nama Eunhyuk.

"Hikss.. Jangan.. hiksss.. Jangan Hae-ah.. hikss..",

Tangan Donghae melayang di udara, tangisan Eunhyuk melunturkan emosinya, sesaat, hanya sesaat sebelum ia berteriak.

"MASUK KE KAMAR MU !",

"SHIRREO !",

"MASUK !",

"TIDAK !",

"HYUK !", Donghae meneriakkan nama Eunhyuk secara kasar. Ini kelemahan Eunhyuk, jika namanya sudah dipanggil oleh Donghae dengan kasar dan tak enak didengar, hanya satu yang perlu ia lakukan, tidak ada hal lain selain menuruti Donghae.

"Donghae Jahat !",

.

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP…

.

Eunhyuk berlari menelusuri tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai atas, tangannya sesekali mengusap kasar air mata yang melelah di pipinya. Satu lagi rahasia Eunhyuk, ia terlalu lemah akan Donghae. Donghae seperti kepercayaannya, apapun yang Donghae mau, Eunhyuk selalu menurut, tapi jangan salah dengan mengatakan Donghae egois, karena apa saja yang menjadi kemauan Eunhyuk juga Donghae turuti. Setiap kali Donghae meneriakkan nama Eunhyuk, itu artinya keputusannya tidak bisa digugat siapapun. Sehingga, kapan saja hal itu terjadi, pilihan Eunhyuk terjatuh selalu untuk Donghae.

.

"Jangan berani menginjakkan kakimu disini lagi, BRENGSEK !",

"Kenapa ?",

"Menurutmu Kenapa ?",

"Bukankah pertandingan kita cukup di lapangan saja Donghae-sshi ?",

"Jangan mendekati Eunhyuk !", perintah Donghae tegas.

"Kenapa ?, Kau tidak mungkin orang tuanya kan ?",

"Apa kau gila ?",

"Kau juga bukan pengasuhnya kan ?",

"cihh, Kau ingin bertengkar denganku disini ?", balas Donghae.

"Apa mungkin Kau kekasihnya ?",

Donghae terdiam memendam amarahnya, ia melihat seringaian yang di bentuk oleh Siwon. Pertanyaan yang sangat malas dijawab Donghae. Bukan kali pertama Donghae ditanya begitu, bahkan kekasihnya pun menanyakan hal yang sama. Jengkelnya lagi mereka sudah tahu jawabannya jika 'bukan'.

"Apa hak mu mengaturnya ?, Apa posisimu sehingga berani memerintahnya ?, Porsi Apa sehingga Kau berani membentaknya ?",

"Lalu Apa hak mu menginterogasiku ?",

"Kalau begitu, tidak masalah bukan jika Aku menginginkan anak manis itu ?",

Donghae terdiam mendengar penuturan Siwon, Apa maksud kedatangan namja berkacamata hitam itu untuk menyulut emosinya saja.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, teman baru ! ",

.

'Apa maksudnya ?, Sampai jumpa di sekolah ?, Teman baru ?",

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hyukkie ayolah.. buka pintunya sayang, maafkan aku, oke ?",

"Shirreo..shirreo..shirreo, Aku membencimu ! ", Eunhyuk menolak dengan nada kekanakan.

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku ?, Umma akan membunuhku.. Ayolah Hyukkie..",

"Hyukkie bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau",

"Hyuuuk !", sebenarnya Donghae ingin membentak Eunhyuk seperti tadi saat dengan Siwon, tapi takut kalau Eunhyuk akan marah, membuat Donghae dengan sengaja melembutkan panggilannya.

"Wae ?, Kau mau membentakku seperti tadi kan ?, Aku akan adukan kepada Ahjuma",

"Andwae !, Ayolah.. keluarlah please !, makanlah sedikit saja",

"Setengah sendok ?", Eunhyuk bertanya untuk menyulut emosi Donghae sepertinya. Sedari tadi Donghae meminta Eunhyuk untuk menyantap makanannya, karena Eunhyuk hanya memakan hidangan paginya dan itupun sangat sedikit, ditambah lagi hari sudah mulai menggelap.

"Oh my.. Jangan bercanda Oke.. Akan kuturuti apa maumu asal Kau mau keluar dan makan",

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

"Yakso ?", Eunhyuk membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya dan mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya.

Dengan begitu terpaksa Donghae mengangguk.

"Besok tidak usah terapi ya, tapi jangan bilang Ahjushi dan Ahjuma",

"Tidak dengan yang satu itu",

"Tadi tidak ada peraturannya dan Kau sudah janji, tapi kalau Kau tetap tidak mau melakukannya… baiklah… Aku tutup pint—",

"Arraso..arraso, hanya untuk besok",

"Aaaaaa… Saranghaeyo Hae-fishy", Eunhyuk memekik girang, guratan di sekitar bibirnya tercetak indah dan begitu tulus. Sepertinya kata terapi merupakan kata keramat untuk Eunhyuk dan butuh dengan segera dieliminasi dari pendengaran Eunhyuk.

.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

_~Polarise Senior High School~ (11.00 am)_

.

.  
>.<p>

Drrrrrrt…drrrrrrrt

.

.

From : Hae Fishy

_Hyuk, Maukah Kau membantuku ?_

_._

_._

To : Hae Fishy

_Asal Donghae ingat janji yang kemarin_

_._

_._

From : Hae Fishy

_Iyaa baby, tapi ini yang pertama dan terakhir_

.

.

"Cihh.. sejak Kapan Aku menjadi anaknya, baby..baby",

Eunhyuk menggumamkan komentar ketidaksukaannya. Hari ini kelas Eunhyuk kosong akan pelajaran, pembimbingnya tidak bisa datang karena suatu urusan. Kegaduhan tercipta di Kelas mewah tersebut. Eunhyuk malas sekali kalau tidak ada Seongsanim yang mengajar. Aneh memang, tidak seperti murid lainnya yang akan dengan senang hati ketika mendengar berita pengajarnya ada keperluan, saudara pengajarnya ada yang gugur atau bahkan sakit. Tapi karena Eunhyuk kita sangat irit berbicara dengan teman-temannya, ia malah bosan dengan suasana seperti ini.

.

"Eunhyuk-ah, ayo bergabung dengan kami !",

Suara yeoja memecah keterdiaman Eunhyuk, awalnya ia celingukan mencari dari mana arah suara tersebut. Dan See.. Eunhyuk menemukan yeoja bernama Krystal lah yang mengajaknya tadi.

"Hei Ayo !, Kami punya cerita seru lo..", ulang Krystal kepada Eunhyuk.

"ehmm..", Eunhyuk tidak tahu apakah ia harus bergabung atau tidak.

'Donghae, ini bagaimana ?', gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati. Eunhyuk bukannya takut pada temannya sendiri. Tidak ada catatan criminal nya kan, untuk apa juga Eunhyuk takut, ia hanya tidak tahu dan sedikit malu apakah harus menerima ajakan temannya itu.

"Ayo sini.. palli !", tangan Krystal menarik lembut legan Eunhyuk untuk bergabung dengannya dan teman-temannya.

Pada akhirnya Eunhyuk juga mau menerima ajakan Krystal. Eunhyuk yang tidak tahu atau memang ia sedari tadi tidak melihat, ada seseorang yang diluar jendela terus memperhatikannya. Bukan orang jahat sepertinya, karena ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk. Orang ini memperhatikan Eunhyuk dengan seksama, kelegaan mendera wajah tampan namja yang sedang memperhatikan Eunhyuk ini.

'Syukurlah, setidaknya Kau berubah walaupun sedikit, gomawo.. Krystal-ah'.

.

"Ya ! Kai, ceritamu membosankan tahu, tidak ada lucu-lucunya", seru Krystal.

"Iya, kupikir Kau menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat perut kami kocak", sahut sekali oleh Amber.

"Kalian pikir aku pendongeng handal, siapa yang tadi memaksaku cerita, kan kalian sendiri",

"Aigoo, masih bisa protes Kau ini", balas namja cantik bernama Taemin.

"Kau juga, Kau kan temanku.. Kenapa membelanya",

"ceritamu memang tidak lucu, babo !",

"Ya Taemin-ah !", Kai menunjukkan wjah kesalnya yang lucu.

"hi..hi..hi",

.

.

SEETTT..

.

.

Semua menatap keasal suara yang baru saja mereka dengar dan disitu mereka bisa melihat, namja manis tengah menarik bibir mungilnya dan memperlihatkan gusi-gusi indahnya.

"Omo !, Eunhyukkie hyung, Kau manis sekali kalau tersenyum",

"Hah.. ?", mendengar penuturan Kai barusan membuat Eunhyuk berhenti tersenyum, Eunhyuk merasa bersalah, ia takut disangka menertawakan Kai.

"mi—mianhae",

"Hei, Kenapa minta maaf, Kai bilang senyummu manis",

"Huh..?", Eunhyuk bingung dengan penjelasan Krystal.

"Seharusnya Kau mengatakan gomawo, bukan mianhae".

"A—ah, gomawo Ka-I", Eunhyuk menurut saja.

"Changkaman, Aku membawa Apel loo, tapi Cuma 2", seru Taemin.

"Gwanchana, sini keluarkan sini !",

"Chaaa.. Krystal kau makan dengan Amber, Kai, Aku dan Eunhyukkie hyung akan makan yang ini", Jelas Taemin sembari memberikan salah satu bawaannya pada Krystal.

"Kai, aaaaa…",

.

CRREEEEZZZ..

.

"Hmmm.. mashitta, manis sekali", Kai berkomentar seru sembari mengunyah Apel yang disuapkan Taemin.

"Hyukkie hyung, aaaaaa…",

"Ee..", Eunhyuk bingung, apakah ia harus membuka mulutnya, selama ini ia hanya berbagi makanan dengan orang terdekatnya dan mungkin di posisinya sekarang ia sedikit jijik, terlihat dari matanya. Tangan Taemin masih setia menggantung di udara menanti Eunhyuk menerima suapan Apelnya. Teman-teman yang ada disana menangkap mata Eunhyuk yang sedikit jijik saat memandangi Apel itu. Disisi lain, Eunhyuk juga bingung jika ia tidak menerima Apel tersebut akan menyakiti hati si pemberi juga teman-temannya.

'Jebal..', mohon Eunhyuk dalam hati.

.

.

"Anyeong yeorobuuuun !, Wahh.. Taemin Kau punya Apel segar—

.

.

CRREEEZZZ..

.

.

- Waww… Jinjja ini manis sekali, Kau dapat dari mana eoh ?... Hyukkie, makan ini juga.. Aaaaa—"

.

Donghae, yang barusan bertingkah memang benar Donghae. Krystal, Amber, Taemin dan Kai terkaget melihat sahabat temannya yang merangkap sebagai salah satu namja populer dengan banyak pemuja di sekolah datang dan merebut apel di tangan Taemin. Eunhyuk tahu jika Donghae akan datang untuk menolongnya. Donghae seperti Dewanya Eunhyuk, ada disaat dibutuhkan maupun tidak oleh Eunhyuk,

"Buka bibirmu baby, ini manis kok.. aaaa..", Eunhyuk masih tidak yakin apakah harus menggigit benda berwarna merah yang tepat di depan bibirnya atau tidak. Tangan Donghae lebih mendekatkan lagi benda tersebut pada Eunhyuk, mata Donghae seakan mengatakan 'gwanchana..', kepalanya pun ia anggukan supaya Eunhyuk lebih percaya.

.

Creezz..

.

Pada akhirnya Donghae berhasil membuat Eunhyuk terlihat menghargai temannya, walaupun dengan gigitan kecil.

"Taemin ini.,. gomawo nee.. ehmm.. Aku ingin membawa Eunhyukkie dulu, Anyeong..",

Donghae menuntun Eunhyuk untuk keluar dari kelas tersebut setelah berpamitan.

.

"Hyukkie, kalau ada orang yang memberi itu harus diterima untuk menghargai",

"Tapi kan kemarin Kau bilang jangan menerima sembarangan",

"Kan Taemin itu temanmu, jadi tidak apa-apa",

"Kau tidak bilang kemarin !",

'Apakah harus semuanya kujelaskan ?', dalam hati Donghae, tetapi yang diucapkan adalah..

"Mianhae, Donghae kemarin lupa",

"Jadi bukan salah ku, tapi salah Donghae",

"Iya salahku",

"Tapi itu sedikit menjijikkan hae, aku hanya berbagi makanan dengan mu, ahjuma dan ahjushi.. tidakkah aneh memakan dari bekas gigitan orang lain",

"Mereka temanmu Hyukkie, jadi tidak masalah, Oke ?",

"O—oh", Eunhyuk mengangguk singkat.

.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>~<em>Polarise SHS (03.00 pm)~<em>

_._

_._

"Hyukkie !",

"Tumben tidak telat lagi menjemputku",

"Mian, kan Aku sudah meminta maaf, jadi jangan dibahas lagi",

"Oke", jawab Eunhyuk santai.

"Disini view yang tepat sepertinya",

"Apa ?", tanya Eunhyuk heran dengan maksud Donghae.

"Percobaanku..",

"Apa sih ?",

"Hyukkie tahu tidak ?", Donghae sekarang posisinya memutar sehingga ia tepat menghadap Eunhyuk.

"Tahu Apa ?",

"Sebagian besar mantanku memutuskanku dengan alasan karena Hyukkie",

"Karena ku ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan antusias dan ingin tertawa. Bagaimana bisa, ia seorang Lee Eunhyuk dan yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Lee Donghae. Kalau toh ia dan Donghae mesra dan sangat dekat, itu karena hal yang wajar, karena keduanya telah tumbuh dan besar bersama, menurut Eunhyuk.

"Hm..hm.. dan lagi, satu minggu yang lalu Aku diputuskan gara-gara ketahuan memelukmu di parkiran",

.

TAP..

.

Donghae yang posisinya membelakangi pintu tidak mengetahui jika sekarang ada yang datang, dan berdiri di depan pintu kelas Eunhyuk. Walaupun Donghae tidak namun Eunhyuk melihat, karena posisi Eunhyuk yang menghadap tepat ke pintu.

"Jadi kalau Donghae memeluk Hyukkie lagi, Donghae akan diputuskan ?", tanya Eunhyuk jail setelah sebelumnya mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Mungkin iya..",

Eunhyuk mendekat kearah Donghae.

"Maukah Donghae memeluk Hyukkie ?", tangan Eunhyuk sekarang sudah berada di bahu Donghae.

"Tentu saja mau, menciummu saja Aku sering", sedikit ambigu jika terdengar di telinga orang lain, ciuman yang dimaksudkan Donghae adalah sebatas pipi maupun kening.

.

.

GREB

.

.

Tangan Eunhyuk memeluk leher Donghae, tentusaja tangan Donghae sekarang berada di pinggang Eunhyuk, mesra sekali untuk ukuran seorang sahabat.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

Bantingan pintu membuat Donghae memutarkan tubuh tanpa melepas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Astaga salah !",

"Apa Hae ?", Mereka masih dalam keadaan berpelukan bahkan setelah Donghae tau siapa yang berdiri disana.

"Itu bukan Jessica tapi Tiffany.. Astaga Hyuuuk.. Dia yang paling cantik.. omo..omo Dia berlari… Eotokhae ?",

Memang Donghae yang terlalu nyaman memeluk Eunhyuk atau apa, sampai saat ini tangannya masih melingkari pinggang Eunhyuk nyaman terlebih setelah kepergian yeoja tadi.

.

SEEETT..

.

Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae dan melepaskan pelukannya, matanya berkaca-kaca, ia merasa bersalah.

"Mi—mianhe.. mianhae Donghae, Donghae kejar saja yeoja itu dulu, Hyukkie tunggu disini"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halllooooo.. Chap 2 Update.

Mian kalau lama, buat yang minta cepet.. maaf yaaa… Tugas kuliah mulai buuuanyaaak nih.. Tapi author sempetin buat ngetik.

Maaf ya kalau masih ada kesalahan penulisan, Author teh Cuma manusia biasa. Hi..hi, tapi Saya berusaha buat gak salah-salah.

Maaf juga kalau Chap ini gak sesuai hati readers.

Terimakasih buanyak buat yang sudah review, ternyata respon buat Fict ini lumayan juga.

Thanks for, lee ikan, roostafaelf, LH, chochorhyukie , Reezuu608, nanaxzz, haehyuk, kim hyun soo, fitri, FN, DE, Ren, Guest, Cho w lee 794, eunhae jr, elhee elfilauchiha, ukeHyuk line, isroie 106, Hein Zhouhee1015, Nakamichan, 69912052 , Jiae haehyuk, megajewels 2312, reiasia 95, Haehyuk Baby's, Miss Chocoffee, Dae Eun Hee, rani gaem 1, Hari54, Dekdes, HHSHelviJjang, sitisisun, eunhyukkie44, nurul p putri.

Terimakasih banyak semuanya, Jangan lupa review lagi ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Itu bukan Jessica tapi Tiffany.. Astaga Hyuuuk.. Dia yang paling cantik.. omo..omo Dia berlari… Eotokhae ?",<em>

_._

_"Mi—mianhe.. mianhae Donghae, Donghae kejar saja yeoja itu dulu, Hyukkie tunggu disini"._

_.._

_.._

_.._

"Donghae jangan cepat-cepat jalannya, Hyukkie lelah lo..",

"Iya sayang, Aku sedang mencari Luna, seingatku kemarin kami janjian di tempat ini".

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Donghae yang berada di depannya dengan tidak suka. Tempat ini begitu ramai akan lalu lalang orang-orang yang heboh dengan tas-tas hasil belanjaan, sibuk dengan makanan yang akan mereka pesan dan yang jelas Eunhyuk sangat tidak menyukai tempat ini. Ia saat ini tengah berada di Pusat Perbelanjaan Seoul. Eunhyuk merasa lelah sendiri, sedari tadi Donghae hanya mengajaknya berputar-putar dan apa itu lagi 'Luna' atau siapapun namanya yang membuat Donghae sibuk sendiri, sehingga Eunhyuk merasa terabaikan.

Donghae masih sibuk menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari yeoja bernama Luna yang termasuk salah satu kekasihnya. Lebih tepatnya menjadi mantan kekasih namja tampan yang memakai seragam serupa dengan Eunhyuk sebentar lagi. Eunhyuk tingkat kesabarannya sudah habis mengambil ancang-ancang dengan meletakkan tangan mungilnya di leher.

.

.

SRAAK

.

.

PYEEK..

.

.

"Aigo !",

Donghae terkaget karena ada sesuatu yang mengenai belakangnya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan melihat sesuatu yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

"Hyuuk !, Kenapa dibuang kalungnya ? ", Donghae mengambil benda bewarna perak tersebut.

"Ayo pakai lagi sayang !",

"SHIREO !, Hyukkie marah sama Donghae.. Donghae terus saja sana mencari yeoja itu",

"Aishh.. mian..mian.. pakai dulu kalungnya ya sayang ? ", Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk yang sekarang ini menunjukkan ekspresi kurang bersahabatnya, bibir kecil yang mengerucut juga tangan yang disedekapkan di depan dada.

"Tidak mau !, Aku tidak mau memakai kalung jelek itu !",

"Jelek ?.. huh.. ayolah jangan manja begitu",

"Manja ?, Hyukkie tidak !",

"Nee..ne, Kau tidak manja, sekarang pakai dulu Oke ?..",

Tempat Eunhyuk juga Donghae saat ini tidaklah tepat untuk memperdebatkan masalah kalung. Mereka saat ini berdiri di depan pintu Resto bergaya Eropa dan tidak heran jika saat ini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Menariknya para elit yang akan memeasuki resto tersebut berdiri dengan santai di belakang Donghae juga Hyukkie, mungkin perdebatan yang para elit lihat saat ini begitu mahal untuk dilewatkan.

"Buang saja kalungnya !, Hyukkie tidak butuh, Donghae dari tadi hanya sibuk mencari yeoja jelek itu, tadi saja saat Hyukkie ingin beli milk shake sampai dilarang, ingin membeli ice cream juga tidak boleh, Hyukkie kan haus.. Dasar Donghae babo !",

Eunhyuk mengomel dengan imut, orang-orang dibelakangnya sampai memandang sengit Donghae sesaat setelah mendengar cerita Eunhyuk, seperti mengerti saja apa dan siapa objek yang disebutkan Eunhyuk.

Merasa diperhatikan, Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang Eunhyuk. Dengan gerakan cepat ia meraup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya sedang tangan sebelah kirinya masih membawa benda berwarna perak yang seharusnya masih ada di leher Eunhyuk.

"Astagaaa..", Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan segera keluar dari Resto tersebut.

"Awwhh.. Appo, Jangan menarik-narik tangan Hyukkie !",

"Shhuutt !, Hyukkie tidak malu apa marah-marah dan dilihat orang-orang itu ?", Donghae menunjuk pada gerombolan orang-orang berjas dengan menenteng tas kerja yang elegan dimana orang-orang ini masih memandangi Donghae juga Eunhyuk, padahal dirasa tempat mereka saat ini sudah menjauh beberapa meter dari Resto tadi.

"Hyukkie nggak marah, Donghae yang salah kok",

"Haaaahh.. Iya, Donghae yang salah.. sekarang pakai dulu ini", Donghae memilih mengalah dari pada harus melihat namja yang lebih pendek darinya ini meneteskan air mata lagi seperti tadi sepulang sekolah.

.

.

_FB_

_._

_._

_At Eunhyuk's class_

_._

_._

_"Mi—mianhe.. mianhae Donghae, Donghae kejar saja yeoja itu dulu, Hyukkie tunggu disini",_

_"Benarkah ?, Apa tidak apa-apa Aku tinggal ?",_

_"Hmm.. gwanchana", Eunhyuk yang merasa bersalah karena membuat salah satu yeoja Donghae marah, dengan perasaan terpaksanya mengangguk merelakan._

_"Baiklah, Sayang tunggu disini ya, Donghae tidak akan lama kok", Tanpa mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, Donghae langsung meninggalkan kelas mewah tersebut._

_"Jahat !,..hikss.. jadi Donghae lebih memilih mengejar yeoja itu..",_

_._

_._

_TAP_

_._

_._

_Seperti rem mendadak saat mengetahui di depannya ada kendaraan lain, Donghae menghentikan larinya tepat sebelum ia keluar dari pintu kelas Eunhyuk. Alasannya tentu karena namja tampan ini mendengar suara menyedihkan Eunhyuk tentangnya. Donghae kemudian membalikkan badannya menatap namja berambut kemerahan yang baru saja mengatainya jahat._

_"Hyukkie kenapa menangis ?",_

_"Babo !, Donghae BABOOOOO", Mulut kecil Eunhyuk melebar kala lengkingan akan kata babo untuk Donghae keluar._

_"Kok ?", Donghae bertanya karena benar-benar tidak tahu._

_"Sana.. Pergi sana !, hiks.. tinggalin Hyukkie sana .. Jahat !, Babo ! Jeleeeek !, Donghae kan tahu Aku tidak suka ditinggal",_

_"Tapi kan tadi Hyukkie sendiri yang memintaku",_

_"Kapan ?,.. Ya sudah pergi sana", Kembali Eunhyuk mengusir Donghae dengan nada yang tidak bersahabatnya itu._

_"Oke.. Tunggu Nee..",_

_Baru saja Donghae akan membalikkan badannya.._

_"Dasar Donghae tidak peka !, AKU MEMBENCIMU !, Akan kuadukan pada Ahjuma kalau Kau meninggalkanku, ini kan sudah sore, sebentar lagi gelap.. kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku bagaimana.. Aku kan takut gelap, BABO !",_

_"ARRRGGGHHH…", Donghae berteriak sebal mendengar celotehan Eunhyuk yang diakhiri dengan makian kasar._

_"Siapa yang tadi menyuruhku pergi.. Siapa hah ?.. Siapa.. ?, Dan lagi.. Demi Tuhan Hyuk, ini masih jam 4, kalau Aku pergi 5 menit, hari tidak akan menjadi gelap",_

_"Jadi Donghae tetap ingin pergi ?... Ya sudah, Aku akan memberitahu ahjuma sekarang", Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Donghae, Eunhyuk merogoh saku celananya dan memainkan jarinya di handphone miliknya itu._

_"Haaaahhh.. Oke..oke, Aku tidak akan mengejarnya.. jadi jangan beritahu umma, sekarang Hyukkie minta apa ?",_

_"Huooo.. Donghae tidak akan pergi ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan antusias._

_"Iya, Aku tidak akan pergi, sekarang Aku harus apa lagi ?", Tanya Donghae dengan nada pasrah seakan tahu Eunhyuk akan benar-benar memintanya melakukan sesuatu._

_"Kalau begitu kita saja yang pergi", Imbuhan senyum manis terpancar kala kalimat ini terucap oleh Eunhyuk, tanpa bisa menolak tentu Donghae akan tersenyum balik kearah namja manis ini._

_._

_._

_FB END._

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

"Bukankah itu kedai ice cream yang kau minta tadi Hyuk ?",

"Omo..", Bukannya menjawab Iya atau bukan namja manis ini malah melontarkan ekspresi kekagetannya.

"Apa ?",

"Jadi tadi Kau memperhatikan Apa yang kuminta ?",

"Tentu saja iya, kan Donghae perhatian sama Hyukkie", Ucap Donghae dengan percaya diri.

"Hahh.. Pembohong !, kalau dari tadi memperhatikan apa yang kuminta harusnya Kau berhenti dan membelikanku ice cream bukan malah mengejar yeoja yang tidak jelas itu",

"Mian..mian, kalau begitu kita pergi ke kedai yang Kau minta tadi… Oh iya…", Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa lagi ? Jangan bilang Kau tidak membawa uang, tapi masa iya, setiap hari kan Donghae keluar mengajak yeoja-yeoja itu jalan-jalan, hanya untuk membelikanku ice cream saja masa tidak mampu"

"Aigoo.. Kau seperti kekasihku yang sedang cemburu saja Hyuk",

"YA !", Pernyataan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk reflex untuk membuka lebar bibir kecilnya.

"Aigoo.. Jangan berteriak terus baby ", Larang Donghae dengan nada yang halus.

"Aku bukan bayimu, Ahjushi.. hi..hi..hi", Eunhyuk mengakhiri balasan ejekannya dengan tawa imutnya.

Setelah seharian berkeliling dan memuaskan Eunhyuk dengan bertas-tas belanjaan, saat ini Donghae juga Eunhyuk berada di depan deretan baju-baju berkerah yang berjejer rapi. Mata Eunhyuk terus berputar-putar mencari apa saja yang menurutnya bagus. Donghae hanya menuruti kemana perginya Eunhyuk tanpa berniat melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terus saja berjalan menelusuri berbagai macam model baju, hingga ia dan Donghae saat ini berada di antara baju yeoja dan namja.

"Astaga Hyukkie !, itu orangnya", Donghae berujar sembari menunjuk ke arah seorang yeoja yang sangat jauh dari tipe Donghae menurutnya.

"Omo.. yakin itu Hae ?, Kenapa Kau bisa memacari orang yang seperti itu sih ?, sulit dipercaya kulitnya saja bahkan lebih putih kulitku.. dan itu lihat !, dia memakai hot pants dengan kaki yang begitu, masih bersih dan mulus kaki ku".

Eunhyuk koment panjang lebar tanpa sadar dan tidak memperhatikan arah pandang sahabat tampannya iru. Karena Donghae saat ini tengah menatapnya intens dari kulit lengan Eunhyuk yang terekspos juga kaki kurus Eunhyuk yang barusan dibanggakan oleh sang pemilik. Memang diakui Donghae jika kulit Eunhyuk bahkan lebih putih dari yeoja yang bernama Luna tadi, atau bahkan kekasih juga mantannya yang lain.

"Iya ya, kenapa Aku baru menyadarinya sih.. Kenapa tidak Kau saja yang menjadi kekasihku ?", Donghae berujar lirih dengan mata yang masih menatap Eunhyuk intens.

"Apa ?", Tanya Eunhyuk kurang dengar dengan penuturan Donghae.

"A—ah.. Tidak.. kok, Eee.. Dia memang kekasihku.. ehmm.. mantan lebih tepatnya, sebentar lagi".

"Oh.. Lalu sekarang bagaimana ?, Jadi meminta Aku untuk menolongmu Jelek ?",

"Tentu saja jadi.. dan Hyukkie, jangan memanggilku jelek terus.. semua orang tahu kalau sahabatmu ini tampan baby", Kembali Donghae membanggakan diri yang ditanggapi Eunhyuk dengan Bahasa tubuh yang bosan.

"Berhenti membanggakan diri Ahjushi, Mau kubantu apa tidak..",

"Nde.. nde.. yang ikhlas ya sayang", Tanpa mendengar protes dari Eunhyuk, Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya mendekat di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Luna, berharap yeoja yang akan menjadi mantan Donghae itu melihat tindakannya .

.

.

"Sayang, baju ini terlihat cocok untukmu", Tangan Donghae menyambar asal deretan T-shirt dan menempelkannya pada tubuh mungil Eunhyuk. Nada Donghae sengaja diperkeras supaya yeoja yang tidak jauh darinya itu mendengar ucapannya.

"Jeongmalyo ?, tidakkah ini sedikit feminim ?", Tanggapan Eunhyuk terdengar serius untuk ukuran percakapan yang pada dasarnya adalah unsur kebercandaan.

"Anni ! Imut dan terlihat manis jika Kau pakai",

Donghae membiarkan T-shirt kuning tersebut di tangan Eunhyuk dengan sibuk dibolak-balikkan seakan saat ini mereka benar-benar melakukan shopping dan bukan sekedar acting. Tangan Donghae mengelus surai kemerahan Eunhyuk kemudian turun ke pipi yang sedikit tirus. Walaupun tangannya saat ini sedang bersama Eunhyuk, nampaknya matanya tidak senada dengan tangan yang ditujukan untuk Eunhyuk, mata Donghae terus saja mengawasi yeoja yang tidak jauh darinya yang saat ini sedang memandang Donghae dengan tatapan tidak percaya, marah dan ingin mengatai dengan kalimat yang dipastikan tidak bagus untuk didengar.

"Hae, Aku rasa ini baju yeoja, lihat pinggangnya kecil sekali", Orang biasanya jika tidak memperhatikan lawan bicaranya, jika ditanya jawabannya memang tidak melenceng, hanya saja sedikit tak terkendali.

"Benarkah ?, Bukankah pakaianmu memang yang seperti ini… yang setiap hari Kau pakai kan ?",

"YA !", Refleks Donghae menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk, ia baru menyadari ucapannya tadi.

Tangan Eunhyuk terangkat, namun dengan cepat Donghae menangkapnya.

"Wooooaaa… tanganmu benar-benar halus sayang dan.. lotion apa yang kau gunakan ?, kulitmu sangat menawan", Takut rencananya gagal, Donghae buru-buru mencegah Eunhyuk. Mata yeoja yang menjadi objek Donghae dan Eunhyuk seperti akan keluar, wajahnya semakin memerah karena marah, tangannya meremat tas belanjaan dengan kasar. Donghae rasanya ingin tertawa dengan kencang melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Donghae lepaskan tangan mu dari pipiku", Eunhyuk berbisik pelan ke telinga Donghae dengan sedikit berjinjit, karena tingginya yang lebih pendek dari Donghae. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan, hanya Donghae yang bisa melihat Luna sedangkan Eunhyuk membelakangi Luna.

"Mwo ?, tentu saja Oppa yang akan membayar, Pilihlah sesukamu sayang..",

Donghae gila, ia lupa jika yang ada dihadapannya dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek dan lebih kecil darinya ini adalah seorang namja. Siapapun disana tahu, walaupun awalnya agak terkecoh, Hei.. Eunhyuk memakai celana. Perintah Eunhyuk untuk menjauhkan tangan dari pipi mininya tak ditanggapi Donghae, justru kembali Donghae mengelus bagian tubuh Eunhyuk yang sangat menggemaskan tersebut.

"Kau gila Hae.. Kau gila !", Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, walaupun suaranya lirih tetapi Donghae sebenarnya mendengarkan.

"Nde.. nado saranghaeyo chagi..",

.

Chup~

.

Ekspresi Eunhyuk biasa saja setelah Donghae mengecup keningnya, biasa saja karena Donghae memang sering melakukannya. Mata Eunhyuk menatap ke depan, tubuhnya masih berhadapan dengan Donghae sehingga Eunhyuk tidak bisa melihat kepergian yeoja yang sebelumnya menjadi kekasih Donghae itu. Eunhyuk terkaget dengan yang ia lihat di depannya atau lebih tepatnya tak di belakang Donghae. Berdiri seorang yeoja dengan dress anggunnya, wajahnya cantik dan auranya begitu kuat tak jauh darinya. Yeoja berumur tiga puluhan itu juga memandang ke arah Eunhyuk dengan pandangan tak kalah kaget.

"Mati Kita Hae", Eunhyuk bergumam lirih, tidak tahu jika saat ini Donghae tidak memperhatikannya dan malah tertawa dengan sedikit keras.

.

GREB

.

"Mission complete sayang", Ucap Donghae sembari memberi pelukan hangat pada sahabatnya. Untuk ukuran orang yang belum tahu seperti apa hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Ah-ju—mma",

.

SEEETT

.

Donghae membalikkan badannya begitu memahami kemana arah pandang Eunhyuk dan panggilan Eunhyuk barusan.

"Um—ma !", Donghae serius ketakutan sekarang, bukan karena ketahuan memanfaatkan Eunhyuk untuk membuat salah satu yeojanya pergi. Bukan juga ketahuan karena mencium dan memeluk Eunhyuk.

.

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

PLAAAK

.

.

"PULANG SEKARANG !".

Finalnya yeoja yang begitu dicintai dan ditakuti oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk melayangkan tangan lentiknya ke wajah tampan Donghae, diakhiri dengan perintah kasarnya.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~At Lee's mansion~<em>

.

.

"Begitukah Kalian berani membohongi kami selama ini ?", tanya kepala keluarga Lee pada Eunhyuk juga Donghae.

Begitu mereka pulang, Umma Donghae, Lee Heechul segera membawa dua namja yang dikasihinya ini ke ruang keluarga. Tanpa disangka oleh mereka bertiga Lee Hangkyung selaku kepala keluarga sudah duduk dengan angkuhnya di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu. Tidak mungkin untuk Heechul tidak memberitahu pada suaminya tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi, kepalang tertangkap basah dengan ekspresi kekesalan yang ia perlihatkan sedari memasuki ruangan itu.

"Mi—mianhe ahjusshi..", Suara Eunhyuk bergetar, wajahnya ia tundukkan tidak berani menatap orang yang saat ini masih duduk dengan penuh wibawa.

"Jadi selama ini.. Kau tidak pernah mengantar Hyukkie untuk terapi ?.. begitu Hae ?", Donghae tidak menjawab, bibirnya terlalu perih untuk digerakkan. Donghae sama menunduknya dengan Eunhyuk, yang membuatnya berbeda hanyalah Eunhyuk yang berdiri dan Donghae seperti bersujud pada Hangkyung, walaupun kepalanya tidak sepenuhnya menempel di lantai.

.

PLAKK

.

Kembali gesekan cepat dan keras antara tangan Appa dengan pipi sang anak terdengar menggema untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"JAWAB AKU LEE DONGHAE !",

"hikss.. ahjushi.. hiks.. cuk—cukkuph.. hiksss.. Donghae tidak bersalah.. Hyuk—hyukkie yang mengajaknya kesana.. hikss",

Mendengar penjelasan disertai dengan tangisan Eunhyuk, semua orang di ruangan itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Sejak Kapan Kau membohongi Kami, Hae ?", Bukannya bertanya pada Eunhyuk, Hanggeng justru menyerbu Donghae lagi dan lagi. Donghae semakin menunduk, darah dari sudut bibirnya perlahan menetes ke lantai walaupun sedikit.

"Jawab pertanyaan Appa mu nak !", Heechul yang lama-lama tidak tega, memerintah Donghae dengan nada yang lembut. Dan barulah Donghae mau mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya berantakan, lebam di pipinya mungkin tidak akan hilang dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Baru kali ini Appa", Donghae menjawab dengan sedikit merintih karena perih.

"BARU KALI INI ?, Kau pikir satu hari tidak penting untuk Hyukkie ?.. Apa Kau pikir satu hari saja jika tidak melakukan terapi AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA UNTUK HYUKKIE ?",

"Mian Appa",

"MIAN ?, APA KATA ITU BERFUNGSI SEKARANG ?", Kembali Hangkyung geram dan menyerbu Donghae.

"hikss.. ahjushi.. cuk—cukup hikss.. Jangan marahi Donghae lagi.. hikss..", Tangis Eunhyuk kembali memecah kala Hangkyung membentak anak tampannya.

"Jangan membohongi Appa, Ummamu bilang Kau tadi disana ada urusan dengan yeoja, Bukankah Kau yang menyebabkan Hyukkie tidak terapi ?.. JAWAB APPA DENGAN BENAR !",

"Nde.. AKU ADA URUSAN DENGAN YEOJA DISANA, AKU JUGA YANG MEMINTA HYUKKIE UNTUK TIDAK TERAPI.. APA APPA PUAS ?",

Tangan Hangkyung terangkat lagi,

.

.

SREETT

.

.

"Ahjushi hiks.. puk—pukul Hyukkie saja hikss..", Eunhyuk yang mengetahui Hangkyung akan melayangkan pukulan untuk Donghae segera duduk di samping Donghae.

"Hyukkie yang salah Ahjushi hiks.., Hyukkie yang meminta Donghae untuk tidak mengantar ke tempat terapi.. hikss.. jadi pukul Hyukkie saja", dengan wajah yang penuh dengan lelehan air mata dan sesenggukan, Eunhyuk memberanikan diri memohon pada orang yang duduk dengan tempat tinggi di hadapannya, berharap akan dikabulkan segala ucapannya. Dan demi apapun jika yang meminta dipukul adalah Eunhyuk, siapa juga yang akan tega.

"Masuk ke kamarmu, sayang", Heechul berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan mengajak anak manis ini untuk berdiri.

"Shirreo !", Hangkyung juga Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tidak percaya, Eunhyuk yang dikenal pendiam dan tidak suka membantah, bagaimana bisa bersikap demikian.

"Hyukkiiiee.. kajja !, nanti Hyukkie lelah lo kalau duduk begitu", Tanpa menghiraukan penolakan Eunhyuk, Heechul kembali meminta namja manis ini dengan nada yang segar.

"Shirreo Ahjuma !,..hiks.. Hyukkie tidak mau Ahjushi memukul Donghae lagi, hiks.. Hyukkie bilang ini salah Hyukkie, Hyukkie yang meminta untuk tidak terapi, ..hiks.. tapi semua orang tidak percaya Hyukkie", Eunhyuk menjelaskan dengan nada sedih yang tak terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Iyaa iya.. Ahjushi tidak akan memukul Donghae lagi kok", Heechul menjawab lagi sembari membantu Eunhyuk berdiri.

"Yakso !", kelingking Eunhyuk dihadapkan di depan wajah Hangkyung, Heechul juga Hangkyung tersenyum akan tingkah Eunhyuk sedangkan Donghae sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menarik bibirnya karena sangat perih, padahal saat ini ia ingin sekali mengejek Eunhyuk.

"Ndee.. Ahjushi berjanji", kelingking Hangkyung memaut kelingking kecil Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang kalian bersihkan diri dan Kami tunggu di meja makan, Jangan ulangi lagi perbuatan kalian ini !", Hangkyung kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangn tersebut.

.

"Arrghhh.. akhirnya terbebas dari kandang singa.. auhhh..", Donghae berdiri dan meregangkan tulangnya, ia mengaduh kesakitan setelah menyelesaikan peryantaannya.

"Appaso Hae-ah ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada iba kepada Donghae.

"Ndee.. tentu saja, Wae ?.. Mau mecobanya ?", Donghae bertanya jahil pada Eunhyuk dan nampaknya ditanggapi serius oleh Eunhyuk.

"Hiks.. Mianhe",

.

.

GREEB

.

.

"Jelek Sekali kalau menangis", Donghae kembali memeluk Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

"Mianhe.. Hae-ah",

"Iyaa..iyaa..",

Heechul tersenyum melihat tingkah dua namja berkepribadian berbeda itu.

"Hyukkie bantu Aku mengobati ini nee.. Takutnya fansku akan kabur melihat wajah idolanya seperti babi",

"Hi..hi..hi, kan wajahmu memang mirip",

"YA !.. Umma.. anakmu yang tampan ini dikatai mirip babi", Donghae menoleh kepada sang Umma.

"Yee.. tidak malu, sudah besar masih suka mengadu",

"YAA!, tidak malu apa mengatakannya ?, kan itu kepribadianmu.. yang suka mengadu itu Kamu bukan Aku !",

"Anni !, Kapan Hyukkie melakukannya sih ?", Benar-benar tidak sadar diri saat Eunhyuk menanyakan hal ini.

"Ndee mungkin Aku yang suka mengadu, merengek, manja, meminta segala hal harus dituruti, sekemauannya sendi-…

"HYUKKIE TIDAK SEPERTI ITU", Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya Eunhyuk segera membantah pernyataan Donghae yang sepertinya menyindirnya.

"Aku kan tidak bilang itu Kamu Hyukkie, kan Aku bilang itu Aku… atau Jangan-jangan Hyukkie memang seperti itu..", kembali Donghae menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Jahaaat… Hyukkie benci Donghae",

"Ya..Ya.. sudah-sudah, Hae.. Umma akan memukulmu kalau Kau membuat uri Hyukkie menangis lagi", Heechul yang masih di ruangan itu tidak tahan dan merasa risih dengan pertengkaran dua remaja yang dikasihinya itu. Heechul tahu jika akhirnya akan ditutup dengan tangisan dari si manja, karena itu sebelum benar-benar terjadi ia segera mencegahnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~At Polarise SHS~<em>

_._

_._

"Sunbae, wajahmu kenapa ?", Kai teman sekelas Eunhyuk bertanya penasaran pada Donghae saat berpapasan dengan Donghae di pintu kelasnya sesaat setelah memastikan Eunhyuk duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya.

"Ahh.. gwanchana.. biasa namja", dengan percaya diri dan simple Donghae menjawab.

Bukannya Eunhyuk bertingkah tidak sopan atau apa selama ini pada Donghae. Eunhyuk memang satu tahun lebih muda dari Donghae, walaupun demikian tak membuat Eunhyuk patuh dengan perintah Donghae untuk memanggilnya dengan kata depan Hyung ataupun Sunbae. Kebiasaan sedikit membuat Eunhyuk terlihat kurang sopan memang jika dilihat dari sisi orang lain. Namun, Donghae tak pernah mengambil masalah akan hal itu, dengan kata Hyung ataupun tidak, Donghae tetaplah menjadi Lee Donghae.

Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelas, walaupun pipinya memar, Donghae tetap terlihat tampan dan mendapatkan perhatian dari yeoja maupun namja manis di setiap langkahnya.

"Hei !, wajahmu Kenapa Hae ?", Sungmin yang sedang menghapus papan tulis tertarik untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Donghae.

"Dipukul Appa, Hyung", Donghae menjawab dengan bisikan pada Sungmin.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan memangnya ?",

"Bolos mengantar princess terapi", Donghae menjawab dengan nada tenang sekarang, walaupun demikian teman-temannya masih tidak dapat mendengar percakapannya dengan Sungmin.

"Kau gila Hae !", Respon Sungmin yang awalnya iba melihat wajah Donghae, kini malah mengatai dengan kata tidak sopan.

"Semua orang di rumahku mengatakan itu juga, Hyung", Sesaat setelah menanggapi perkataan Sungmin, Donghae berjalan ke mejanya dengan mengerling pada fans di kelasnya.

"Anyeooong yeorebuuun… Hei.. Seohyun, rambutmu manis sekali jika digerai begitu.. Eh ada Sully, Kau tambah putih saja sayang… Hei.. anyeong Yoona-ah.. Kau tambah tinggi ya.. sejak putus denganku", Jiwa Donghae kembali lagi.

"Gila !, masih sempat melakukan hal itu", Sungmin bergumam lirih dan meneruskan menghapus papan.

.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~At Toilet Polarise SHS~<em>

_._

.

Namja manis bersurai kemerahan terlihat tengah berdiri di depan wastafel dengan pandangan yang fokus pada tangan mungilnya. Gemericik air terdengar karena si manis ini tengah mencuci tangannya.

"Kau kan yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk ?",

Suara yeoja asing memasuki pendengaran Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dengan cuek masih melanjutkan mencuci tangannya, walaupun sebenarnya saat ini ia tengah meredam ketakutannya.

"Hei ! JAWAB AKU !",

.

.

SEET

.

.

Dengan kasar yeoja yang menanyai Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk dengan paksa. Eunhyuk menunduk takut, rasanya saat ini air matanya ingin keluar. Ia tidak pernah melalui kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Angkat wajahmu, BODOH !", yeoja yang mempunyai tinggi sama dengan Eunhyuk ini geram sendiri, Eunhyuk masih mempertahankan wajah menunduknya.

.

.

GREEEK

.

.

"Cihh.. banci !, ternyata begini wajahmu ?, Dasar namja centil", Wajah Eunhyuk diangkat dengan paksa oleh yeoja di depannya ini. Tidak salah, yeoja ini adalah yang dilihat Eunhyuk kemarin sore, Tiffany jika tidak salah namanya. Yeoja yang langsung pergi setelah melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae berpelukan.

"Teman-teman, Aku rasa Aku bisa menghadapi namja banci ini sendiri !, mian karena Aku telah membuang-buang waktu kalian", Yeoja yang berparas angkuh juga cantik ini ternyata tidak sendiri, beberapa yeoja juga ikut keluar dari bilik Toilet.

"Tapi tenang saja, kalian akan tetap berguna..",

Eunhyuk ketakutan mendengarkan suara Tiffany yang menyeramkan, ditambah disana Tiffany membawa gerombolannya.

"Hikss.. Sun—sunbae Ak—aku salah apa ?", Eunhyuk yang tergolong namja lemah dan paranoid tentu tidak menyukai suasana saat ini.

"Benar-benar banci !, Salahmu banyak !, gara-gara Kau, Aku tidak pernah bisa berkencan dengan Donghae, gara-gara Kau juga, Donghae jadi tidak memperhatikanku sebagai kekasihnya.. dan kemarin.. Kau sengaja memeluknya kan ? ", Tiffany menatap tajam mata Eunhyuk yang semakin lama semakin merembeskan isinya.

"Tidak Sunbae..hikss.. Hyukkie tidak seperti itu.. hikss.. Sunbae saja yang mau dipermainkan Donghae..hikss..", Eunhyuk menjawab dengan pernyataan yang semakin mebuat Tiffany geram, walaupun pernyataan Eunhyuk memang benar adanya, tapi untuk ukuran kekasih yang sedang cemburu seperti Tiffany, pernyataan itu justru semakin mempersulit Eunhyuk.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau Kita lepaskan kemeja dan celananya, kalian bisa merobeknya dan langsung membuang ke tempat sampah itu… dia kan namja centil.. jadi Aku rasa ia akan tambah senang.. ha..ha..ha", Ajakan Tiffany pada teman-temannya langsung dijawab dengan gerakan maju teman-temannya.

"Andwae.. hikss.. Jangan..hikss", Eunhyuk meronta begitu tangan dan kakinya dipegangi oleh teman-teman Tiffany.

"ANDWAE… HIKSS.. ANDWAEEE.. HIKSS", Rontaan Eunhyuk semakin keras, tangannya ingin meraih kalungnya, ia ingin menekan sesuatu yang ada disana, tapi tidak bisa, tangannya dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh teman-teman Tiffany.

"DONGHAE.. HIKSS.. DONGHAEEEE… TOLONG..HIKSS.. TOLONG HYUKKIEEE",

"Berteriaklah sepuasmu banci !, tidak akan ada orang yang akan datang karena telah membaca keterangan 'Toilet Rusak' ", teman-teman Tiffany tertawa dengan kencang mendengar pernyataan Tiffany barusan.

Kepala Eunhyuk sangat pening yang dilihatnya sekarang semuanya berputar, ini menakutkan untuknya, tenaganya terkuras untuk menangis dan meneriakkan nama Donghae. Eunhyuk benar-benar lelah dan lemas, walaupun demikian isakan lirih juga rontaan kecil masih sempat ia keluhkan.

"Donghaeee.. hiksss.. Tolooong.. hikss.. Donghaeeee…..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chap 3 sudah update,

Maaf reader-deul, saya sepertinya telat untuk update, tapi saya akan berusaha seminggu sekali akan update. *kalau bisa

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review di chap 2,

Jiae-Haehyuk, Dekdes, Kei Tsukiyomi, lee ikan, rani gaem 1, isroie106, Hein-Zhouhee1015 , abilhikmah , nurul p putri , danactebh , reiasia95, HHSHelviJjang, , HAEHYUK IS REAL , Haru54 , Anik0405, chowlee794 , kim hyun soo, Syuku, fine, DochiDochi, haehyuk, Ren, azihaehyuk, haehyykssi, nyukkunyuk, Merani haehyuk, eunhaejr, LH, Aika Moriuchi, justwhy, Lstories

Di chapter ini masih belum jelasin Eunhyuk akan terapi apa, mungkin di chapter depan. Dan buat yang bertanya-tanya tentang kalung, sedikit bocoran sudah terungkap di bagian akhir chapter ini. Chap ini Siwonnya nggak muncul, tapi tenang.. seiring berjalannya waktu Siwon bakal mainin perannya sendiri kok. Tentang perasaannya HaeHyuk, masih terlalu dini dibahas untuk chap-chap depan lah ya.. So, tunggu aja nee.

Semuanya.. Thanks berat,

Jangan lupa review lagi ya, review teman-teman pengaruh sekali buat update cepat lambatnya next chap. Saya akan lebih semangat buat ngetik kalau teman-teman pada ngreview. Apalagi kalau reviewnya membangun.

Thank you :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"ANDWAE… HIKSS.. ANDWAEEE.. HIKSS",_

_"DONGHAE.. HIKSS.. DONGHAEEEE… TOLONG..HIKSS.. TOLONG HYUKKIEEE",_

_"Berteriaklah sepuasmu banci !, tidak akan ada orang yang akan datang karena telah membaca keterangan Toilet Rusak ",_

_Kepala Eunhyuk sangat pening yang dilihatnya sekarang semuanya berputar, ini menakutkan untuknya, tenaganya terkuras untuk menangis dan meneriakkan nama Donghae. Eunhyuk benar-benar lelah dan lemas, walaupun demikian isakan lirih juga rontaan kecil masih sempat ia keluhkan._

_._

_._

.

"Kok tidak ada.. Kemana dia..", Donghae memutar kepalanya mencari dengan teliti seseorang dari kelas 3-2. Seperti biasa Donghae tetaplah Donghae yang selalu menjadi centre of point, mereka yeoja-yeoja ataupun namja-namja manis yang ada di kelas yang saat ini Donghae kunjungi menatap kagum pada sosok yang mereka anggap sebagai pangeran. Persamaannya seperti suasana ketika warga Negara Korea begitu antusias saling mengekspresikan diri ketika dikunjungi oleh VIP nya.

"Hei.. Sandara cantik.. Kau melihat Tiffany ?",

"Tidak Oppa, sejak pelajaran pertama ia dan teman-temannya sudah meninggalkan kelas",

Donghae bertanya pada salah satu yeoja yang ia kenal. Lihat ekspresi yeoja ini, matanya berbinar senang, tangannya menggenggam erat dan sedikit bias merah terlihat di pipinya.

"Aigoo manis sekali..",

"Apa ?", bahkan hanya mengucapkan sekata saja membuat telinga Donghae seperti dibelai.

"Kau manis Sandara… Hei.. Apa Kau sudah makan ?, Bagaimana jika kita makan ke kantin sekarang ?",

"Eee.. Bukankah Oppa sedang mencari Tiffany",

"Astaga.. iya ya, Tiffany menyuruhku datang kemari, tapi saat ini dia malah tidak ada disini..",

"Oppa pacaran dengan Tiffany ya ?",

"Aaa.. ehmm.. tidak, Aku hanya.. teman.. yah Kau tahu lah ia tidak begitu bagus dengan Kimia, jadi dia memintaku mengajarinya",

"Oh..",

Sandara menunduk malu-malu, tidak tahu ingin mengucapkan apa di depan Donghae. Lebih tepatnya ia tengah menjaga imej nya, sebenarnya Sandara tidak jauh dengan Tiffany atau Jessica. Dan Donghae sangat tahu karakter yeoja-yeoja seperti ini, cantik, mudah didekati, mudah dimainkan dan terakhir gampang sekali untuk ditinggalkan.

"Sandara, Ummamu pasti sangat cantik ya..",

"Hah Umma ?, Kok Oppa bertanya tentang Umma..",

"Habisnya Kau cantik sekali sih..", Donghae membawa tangan kirinya naik mengelus pipi lembut Sandara.

"Lihat, kulitmu halus sekali loo..", tangan Donghae setia dengan pekerjaannya, kesempatan emas karena Tiffany tidak ada di sana menurutnya.

"Oppa.. malu dilihat teman-teman..",

"Waeyo ?, kenapa harus malu, Kau memang cantik kok.. tanganku sampai tidak mau beralih dari sini..",

.

.

_Dzzzt.. Dzzzzt_

.

.

"Arrrrgghhhh….", Donghae menjauhkan tangannya cepat dari pipi Sandara. Orang-orang yang ada di kelas 3-2 tersebut menatap kaget dan terlihat khawatir dengan teriakan Donghae. Mereka berasumsi seperti ada duri di pipi Sandara.

"Oppa Kenapa ?",

"Ahh.. gwanchana.. aish anak itu berani memainkanku yaa.. awas saja.. auuuhhh",

"Oppa.. apa ada sesuatu di wajahku ?, Kenapa Oppa menjauhkan tangan Oppa ?",

"Oh.. tidak begitu sayang, hanya.. ehmm.. tanganku tadi tiba-tiba kram.. ha..ha..ha",

"Yakin Oppa tidak apa-apa ?",

"Iya cantik, Aku tidak apa-apa kok.. eee.. mungkin Aku cari Tiffany dulu saja yaa... Anyeooong..",

Donghae segera berlari dari ruang kelas yeoja chingunya. Donghae berbohong, jelas terlihat sekali, memang benar tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh atau yang tajam sehingga ia menjauhkan tangannya dari paras cantik Sandara. Jam tangan hitam mahalnya lah yang membuat ia merasa seperti disetrum.

"Tidak lucu sekali mengerjaiku saat seperti ini, imej ku bisa luruh, dasar Hyukkie.. Apa tidak cukup mengerjaiku kemarin itu..".

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_FB_

_._

_._

_"Hae, Kenapa Kau selalu tidur di kamar ku sih ?",_

_"Mwo ?, Kau kan yang memintaku tadi..",_

_"Jadi sebenarnya Donghae tidak ingin ?",_

_"Ehm.. bagaimana yaa.. sepertinya tidak", mendengar jawaban Donghae yang sedemikian rupa jahatnya, membuat Eunhyuk beranjak berdiri dari ranjang besarnya. Ia menatap tidak suka pada Donghae yang saat ini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bed._

_"Loo.. Kenapa kok bangun, ini sudah malam, cepat tidur sebelum Umma akan memarahi Kita",_

_"Keluar !",_

_"Apa ? Hyukkie mau keluar ?, Keluar kemana lagi sih ?, Ini sudah sangat malam loo.. wajah tampanku masih perih, nanti kalau terkena angin malam akan sangat ngilu sekali",_

_"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU !",_

_"Ahhh.. telingakuuu...", Donghae Menutup telinganya, reflek yang selalu ia gunakan ketika lengkingan Eunhyuk keluar dan tidak terkendali._

_"Jahat.. Kalau tidak mau menemaniku tidur ya sudah, pergi sana.. keluar saja sana lagi.. Donghae tidak tahu terimakasih, padahalkan Aku sudah membantumu tadi", Eunhyuk marah dan matanya memanas, air yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya itu terlihat indah dan menggemaskan untuk Donghae._

_"Ha..ha..ha.. Aku kan hanya bercanda, lihat.. wajahmu jelek lagi sayang kalau begini.. usia mu berapa sih ?.. Aku saja tidak pernah menangis sejak usiaku 7 tahun",_

_._

_BUG_

_._

_BUG_

_._

_"JAHAT !, JELEK ! DONGHAE JELEEEK, KELUAR DARI SINIII", tidak hanya perintah kasar dalam maksud mengusir, tapi pukulan dari alas kepala berwarna kuning milik Eunhyuk juga melayang pada badan Donghae._

_"Ouuhhh.. Jangan berteriak aduuuhh.. kumohon..",_

_"Kalau Kau tidak keluar, Aku yang akan keluar… Aku akan tidur dengan Ahjuma..",_

_"Kau tidak malu eoh tidur dengan Umma ?",_

_"Tidak, Ahjuma akan memelukku dia tidak akan jahat sepertimu, suka mengataiku, menakut-nakutiku..",_

_"Oh ya ?, Kalau Aku mau keluar sekarang Apa Hyukkie akan tetap tidur di kamar ini ?",_

_"Ndee.. Cepat keluar sana !, Aku membencimu !",_

_"Oke.. Aku pergi", Donghae sebenarnya ingin tertawa, mata Eunhyuk jelas sekali tidak menginginkan Donghae pergi dari kamar imutnya. Donghae kemudian beranjak dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tangannya membuka handle pintu…_

_"Hyukkie, Kau ingat film yang kita tonton seminggu yang lalu ?"_

_"AHJUMAAAAAAA….",_

_Eunhyuk berteriak histeris begitu Donghae menanyakan hal yang paling tidak ingin Eunhyuk ingat. Film horror pertama yang membuat Eunhyuk berpikir untuk menjadikan film horror tersebut sebagai film horror terakhir yang ia pernah lihat juga._

_"Ha..ha..ha.. lihat ! lihat ! Hyukkie mau menangis ya ?.. Ha..ha.. lucu sekali wajahnya",_

_._

_"DONGHAE.. HYUKKIE.. CEPAT TIDUR SAYANG !",_

_._

_Lengkingan kuat yang bahkan lebih keras dari Eunhyuk yang asalnya dari lantai dasar memenuhi kamar imut Eunhyuk._

_"NDEE.. UMMAA.. KAMI TIDUR",_

_Donghae kembali mendekati Eunhyuk yang sekarang wajah namja manis ini tengah basah oleh air mata. Donghae tahu Eunhyuk adalah seorang paranoid yang akut. Mengetahui hal itu justru dimanfaatkan Donghae untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ia sering membuat Eunhyuk ketakutan, mengerjainya habis-habisan, karena lucu menurutnya, melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang seperti sekarang ini menjadi hiburannya._

_"Ha..ha..ha, kajjaa..kajjaa sekarang kita tidur nee..",_

_"Donghae jahat, Hyukkie benci Donghae..",_

_"Aigoo.. mian..mian.. Sudah lupakan Oke, sekarang kita tidur, Baby mau dimarahi Umma apa ?",_

_"Annio Ahjushi.. Jangan memanggilku Baby, Haeee..",_

_"Jangan memanggilku Ahjushi juga.. Arra ?", Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, karena obrolan Donghae dianggap tidak penting. Dan entah kenapa sekarang Eunhyuk tengah terkikik jahil tanpa diketahui Donghae._

_'Lihat balasanku ikan jelek',_

_"Donghae tidak pernah melepas jam tangan itu ?", Eunhyuk menunjuk pada jam tangan hitam yang terlihat mahal pada tangan Donghae._

_"Tentu saja tidak, nanti kalau kulepas, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu bagaimana, kalau Hyukkie tiba-tiba kambuh bagaimana ?",_

_"Ohh.. Memangnya kode apa yang dikeluarkan jam itu ?",_

_"Kau tahu sayang.. rasanya seperti tersetrum dan itu sangat sakit sekali..",_

_"Jinjayo ?", Tanpa diketahui Donghae, tangan mungil Eunhyuk merambat ke kalung beebandul unik itu dan…_

_._

_._

_Dzzzzzt…Dzzzzzt_

_._

_._

_"Auuuuuhhh.. HYUKKIE.."_

_._

_Dzzzzztttt…Dzzzzzt_

_._

_Eunhyuk dengan penuh kesengajaan terus saja menekan sesuatu yang ada di kalungnya._

_"Ha..Ha..Ha.. Rasakan ikan jelek",_

_"Awww… aww.. Hyukkie STOP, JANGAN JAHIL… AUUUUU…",_

_"Kau jahat, mengerjaiku, sekarang rasakan pembalasanku.. weeeekkk",_

_._

_._

_FB END_

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

"Astagaa.. sekolah ini ternyata sangat luas, Bahkan untuk mencari toilet saja Aku kesusahan"

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

"Hah ?.. Toilet rusak ?, yang benar saja, Aku sudah berjalan berputar-putar hanya untuk mencari tulisan toilet dan sekarang yang kutemukan adalah toilet rusak, sekolah elit macam apa ini..", keluh seorang namja tampan berperawakan tinggi begitu mendapati tempat yang ia cari membuatnya kecewa. Dari cara ia berkeluh kesah sepertinya namja satu ini tergolong bukan siswa yang sudah lama bersekolah di Polarise SHS. Melihat tulisan Toilet rusak tentu saja ia tahu jika toilet itu tidak bisa digunakan, dari pada terlihat bodoh karena berlama-lama di tempat tidak berguna itu, namja ini mulai beranjak pergi.

.

_"ANDWAE… HIKSS.. ANDWAEEE.. HIKSS",_

.

"Ada yang berteriak ?", namja tinggi ini menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah yang membuatnya yakin bahwa suara teriakan itu memang ada.

_"DONGHAE.. HIKSS.. DONGHAEEEE… TOLONG..HIKSS.. TOLONG HYUKKIEEE",_

_._

"Donghae ?.. Apa telingaku tidak salah… jangan-jangan..", Si tampan yang satu ini buru-buru membalikkan badannya dan mengarahkan mata tajamnya untuk melihat kembali tulisan toilet rusak yang tak jauh darinya.

.

.

_~At Toilet Polarise SHS~_

.

.

"Guys..lakukan dengan cepat sebelum ada seseorang yang mendengar teriakan bodohnya", perintah jahat seorang yeoja cantik kepada teman-temannya.

"Hikss.. hentikan.. hikss.. sunbaee.. andwaee.. hikss", rontaan Eunhyuk melemah walaupun perlawanannya masih sempat ia lakukan. Pening membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran, kalung yang ia pertahankan di genggaman sudah jatuh di lantai tak bernyawa dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Orang yang diharapkan entah kenapa tidak kunjung datang, kepercayaannya tidak mau muncul bahkan ketika Eunhyuk dalam keadaan paling buruk, layaknya sekarang.

"YA !, BERANI MELAWAN ?.. LEPASKAN TANGANMU, BODOH",

Tangan Eunhyuk menghalangi beberapa tangan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengoyak kemejanya. Energi yang terkuras masih sempat membuat Eunhyuk mempertahankan harga dirinya. Ia tidak ingin dikenal lemah lagi dan lagi, Eunhyuk bukan pengganggu dan ia ingin menunjukkannya.

"Tidak Sunbae.. hikss.. Aku mohon.. hikss..",

"BRENGSEK !", emosis dan rasa cemburu telah memenuhi pikiran dan tindakan yeoja bernama Tiffany ini, terbukti bahwa koyakan akan terjadi dan…

.

SRAAAAK

.

Tidak peduli dengan beberapa kemungkinan kancing baju yang terlepas, toh kemeja itu sudah mampu terbuka sekarang. Eunhyuk menyerah, tenaganya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan ketika tidak hanya kancing kemejanya saja yang terbuka, karena kemeja itu juga sudah terlepas dari tubuh mungilnya.

.

BRAAAK

.

Pintu terbuka,

"Omo.. Astagaaa…", Namja ini bediri mematung di depan pintu, Ia tidak menyangka dengan pemandangan yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

"Tiff, ada orang..", seru salah satu teman Tiffany yang dapat di dengar oleh namja yang membuka pintu barusan.

"Waw.. ada penindasan rupanya, Aku pikir di tempat yang se elit ini tidak akan pernah terjadi hal-hal memalukan seperti ini",

"Sial !",

"Woo.. yeoja bisa mengumpat juga rupanya, bar-bar sekali sekolah ini",

"Diam Kau !, Ayo pergi !", yeoja berparas cantik ini mengajak teman-temannya untuk meninggalkan toilet pria. Tindakan tidak terhormat dari seseorang yang keluarganya selalu mendapatkan hormat.

"Tiff ya tadi kalau tidak salah ?.. ngomong-ngomong.. apa kelanjutan dari nama Tiff itu tadi..", Namja tinggi yang membuat Tiffany dan teman-temannya memandang asing ini ternyata pintar berkelit juga.

"Aku masih ingat wajah dan inisialmu tadi nona, jadi siap-siap saja.. tunggu waktu untuk memasuki ruang BK", Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan atau malah dianggap ceramahan tidak penting dari namja yang agaknya membuat Tiffany merasa tertarik dengan ketampanannya itu, segera Tiffany keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"Donghae.. hikss.. haee-ahh.. appo hikss..",

"EUNHYUKKIE ?", Sudah dipastikan namja yang menolong Eunhyuk saat ini bukanlah Donghae, tampan memang sangat jelas, tapi maaf Donghae nampaknya tidak setinggi namja bernama Choi Siwon ini.

"Astaga.. Kau benar-benar Eunhyuk..", buru-buru dengan panik yang sepertinya melebihi batas, Siwon segera mendekati Eunhyuk yang meringkuk dengan kemeja kusut yang tidak terpakai dan tergeletak di samping namja manis bersurai kemerahan itu.

"Ya Tuhaaan, Eunhyukkie.. Jawab Aku !...", Siwon sedikit menggoncang tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Appo.. hikss.. appo Hae-ah.. hikss".

Tanpa menunggu beberapa detik lebih lama lagi, Siwon segera memakaikan kemeja Eunhyuk walaupun kancingnya sudah tidak dapat dikaitkan lagi, kemudian Siwon mengangkat tubuh namja manis ini.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Setidak khawatir apapun Donghae pada Eunhyuk atau tanggapan Donghae bahwa sahabat manisnya itu tengah mengerjainya, tak membuat Donghae diam di tempatnya. Buktinya sekarang, Donghae berjalan menuju ke kelas Eunhyuk. Namun sayang sekali memang, godaan dan cobaan datang terlebih dulu. Tiffany berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Sayang, dari mana saja ?.. Aku mencari ke kelas mu barusan",

"Eee.. Ak..Aku.. bogoshipo Oppa..", Donghae melihat sesuatu yang aneh di wajah Tiffany, entah ketakutan sedikit khawatir atau entahlah.. yang jelas saat ini ia tengah menikmati pelukan dadakan sesaat setelah pertanyaannya di jawab dengan balasan yang menurut siapa saja konyol, tidak nyambung.

"Nado Bogoshipoo.. Sudah makan ?", Mencoba bersikap sok imut, Tiffany menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

.

Chup~

.

Kecupan dihadiahkan Donghae untuk kening yeojanya.

"Uuu.. gyeowonya kekasih Oppa..", Cih.. Donghae sedang menggombal, bukannya tadi ia ingin menemui Eunhyuk, benar-benar playboy sejati.

"Ayo kita ke kantin..", Donghae menarik tangan Tiffany dengan lembut. Sama saja rasanya, Donghae memperlakukan yeoja-yeoja nya dengan lembut, pada awalnya.

"DONGHAE !", Donghae menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin tengah terengah dengan pandangan yang sedikit emosi mungkin.

"Hyung.. kenapa Kau lari-lar—",

.

PLAAAK

.

Satu kesan yang membuat wajah Donghae tampak buruk. Siswa-siswi yang ada di sekitar mereka menatap dengan tidak percaya. Pangeran sekolah baru saja ditampar oleh temannya sendiri.

"HYUNG ! Wae ?", Sedikit tak terima terdengar dari pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kau bodoh Hae !, Kau Dari mana saja HAH ?, EUNHYUK PINGSAN, BRENGSEK !",

"APAA ?",

"Apa yang sebenarnya Kau lakukan, Hah ?, KAU BERNIAT MENJAGANYA ATAU TIDAK ?",

"HYUNG !.. GEUMANHE !", Bukan karena Donghae malu oleh olokan Sungmin di depan teman-temannya, hanya saja rasanya memang tidak pantas jika bertengkar di lingkungan sekolah.

"BAIK.. URUS TERUS SEMUA YEOJAMU !", Sungmin melirik di samping kiri Donghae, lebih tepatnya ke arah Tiffany sebelum berlalu pergi.

"HYUNG !", Donghae kesal menatap kepergian Sungmin, otaknya belum sepenuhnya menyambung dengan kemungkinan minimal apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Dan dengan seenak hati pula Sungmin meninggalkan Donghae dengan rasa panas di pipi, umpatan brengsek dan penjelasan yang sangat tidak jelas.

"Apa Kau hanya akan berdiri di situ, Bodoh ?",

Sungmin berbalik, tapi nadanya masih sama sinis nya,

"Ja—jadi.. Hyukkie benar-benar pingsan ?",

"HAH.. So funny you are.. Jadi, Kau menganggapku main-main… Geurre.. Jangan mengikutiku dan tetaplah disini dengan yeoja mu dan tidak ada yang menjamin nyawamu ketika Kau pulang nanti",

"Hyung, bicaralah yang jelas !", Wajah Donghae terlihat frustasi, Sungmin terkesan berbelit-belit dan memojokkannya.

Bukannya malah menjawab, tapi Sungmin malah pergi.

"AISSHH..", Donghae entah dorongan dari mana, pada akhirnya juga mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin.

"OPPA !",

Suara nyaring Tiffany terabaikan oleh Donghae.

"Namja itu lagi dan lagi…", Tiffany mendesis bak ular berbisa dengan tangan yang terkepal.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_~At Seoul International Hospital~_

.

.

'Ya Tuhan.. ternyata anak itu tidak bermain-main tadi, betapa bodohnya aku..',

Donghae menunduk diam, ia merasa bersalah pada seorang namja manis yang terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat yang bertengger manis pada bagian Occipital kepala namja manis tersebut. Sudah lebih dari satu jam Donghae memandangi dari bagian trasparan yang menghubungkan ke dalam ruangan Eunhyuk, selama itu pula, Eunhyuk masih belum tersadar.

"Apa yang terjadi ?",

.

DEG

.

'Jawaban apa yang harus aku beri..', Donghae sangat hafal suara siapa ini dan mungkin juga pukulan yang lebih menyakitkan dari kemarin akan segera ia dapatkan.

"Donghae, Jawab Umma !",

Mata Donghae menatap sosok wanita cantik yang berperan sebagai ummanya itu dengan kosong. Donghae bukan takut, ia hanya bingung.

"Ahjuma tidak usah khawatir, Eunhyukkie sudah ada di ruang pemulihan, tadi sewaktu di sekolah ia sempat pingsan… Jadi, Kami yang membawanya kemari", Suara Sungmin memecah keheningan Donghae. Ya, Sungmin sedari tadi memang ada disana, Ia hanya diam dan tidak tahu kalimat apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan kepada Donghae lagi. Marah pun juga percuma, semuanya sudah terjadi dan Sungmin sangat tahu, perihal Eunhyuk yang tidak sadar juga bukan kemauan Donghae.

'Kami ?.. bahkan Aku tidak tahu insan mana yang membawa Hyukkie kemari..', Donghae sempat bergumam dalam hati.

"Benarkah ?, Apa keadaannya buruk sungmin ?",

"Eee.. sedikitnya iya, tapi Ahjuma tidak usah panik, Psikiater Eunhyuk mengatakan ia akan baik setelah 7 jam",

"Astagaa.. selama itukah ?.. Memangnya apa yang membuat Hyukkie tidak sadar ?",

Sungmin dan Donghae diam, mereka memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Sungmin melirik Donghae yang sepertinya tengah memikirkan kata maaf kepada Ummanya. Sungmin yang memang memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk apa setelah kalimat Donghae keluar, buru-buru menjawab.

"Maaf Ahjuma, kami kurang tahu.. sewaktu Eunhyuk pingsan di toilet, kami sedang mengikuti kelas.. tiba-tiba saja saudara jauhku menghubungi kalau ia tengah mengantar Eunhyuk kemari",

"Saudara jauhmu ?", Heechul bertanya bukannya tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Sungmin, malah mimik wajahnya terlihat sangat percaya dengan kebohongan Sungmin.

"Ndee.. Choi Siwon.. dia yang mengan—".

"Mworago ?", Ekspresi Donghae langsung berubah ketika mendengar nama rival yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Sungmin.

"Choi Siwon yang mengantar Eunhyuk kemari",

"Aish.. Brengsek !",

"Donghae !, bisa-bisanya Kau mengumpat di Rumah Sakit… Seharusnya Kau berterimakasih pada anak yang menolong Hyukkie", Heechul sedikit membentak anak lelakinya.

.

_"Kalau begitu, tidak masalah bukan jika Aku menginginkan anak manis itu ?",_

_._

Sungmin tahu Siwon adalah satu dari beberapa daftar orang yang Donghae benci. Mereka adalah rival sejati dalam hal basket dan mungkin itu terjadi sebelum hari dimana Siwon mengantar Eunhyuk ke rumah. Dan sekarang, Sungmin seperti mencium bau bahwa Donghae akan menjadikan Siwon lawan dalam segala hal.

"Sungmin Hyung !",

Bukan hanya Sungmin yang menoleh, Donghae juga Ummanya menatap namja tampan dengan tangan yang membawa kantung yang sepertinya isinya adalah minuman dingin tersebut.

"Siwon..", Sungmin balik menyapa saudara jauhnya itu.

"Ohh.. jadi ini yang namanya Siwon.. nak Kau terlihat baik dan tampan..", Sepertinya sifat Donghae menurun banyak dari Ummanya.

"Ahh.. Ndee kamsahamnida Ahjuma", Siwon membungkuk sopan, Ia memprediksikan bahwa yeoja di depannya ini adalah Umma dari Eunhyuk.

"Sebelumnya terimakasih nee.. telah mengantarkan Eunhyuk kemari..",

"Ahh.. bukan hal besar kok Ahjuma, Saya merasa Eunhyuk memang membutuhkan bantuan",

Melihat dari seragam yang dipakai Siwon, memang ucapannya tempo hari pada Donghae menjadi kenyataan.

"Cihh.. jangan harap kau bisa mendekatinya", Donghae berani memberikan pandangan menusuk pada orang yang menyelamatkan sahabatnya bahkan di depan Ummanya.

"Donghae apa yang—",

"Aku pulang berganti baju dulu Umma".

Donghae berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang menatap Donghae tidak percaya.

"Ya Tuhaan anak itu, Siwon-sshi.. maafkan kelancangan anakku nee..",

"Ah.. tidak masalah Ahjuma, Aku tahu dia namja yang baik kok di sekolah kami".

Donghae tetap melangkahkan kakinya dan sedikitpun tidak berbalik, walaupun ia mendengar suara hina rivalnya yang mengangkat namanya di depan sang Umma.

"Yeoboseyo.. Jadi Sayang.. tunggu Aku disitu nee..", Entah sengaja atau tidak Donghae bersuara keras sambil mengarahkan smartphone hitam ke telinganya, tanda ia sedang menghubungi seseorang. Tapi perlu diketahui, layar benda itu tidak sedang menampilkan bahwa Donghae sedang mendial nomor seseorang.

"Ya Tuhaaan.. anak itu bisanya hanya main-main saja", Heechul menggelengkan kepala begitu melihat tingkah sang anak barusan. Sepertinya pernyataan Siwon bahwa Donghae adalah anak yang baik telah luruh.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_~At Lee's Mansion~_

.

.

"Donghae ?",

Namja tampan ini berhenti ketika namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang sangat ia hormati begitu memasuki rumah besarnya.

"Ah.. Appa sudah kembali..", Jujur sebenarnya orang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Donghae melihat tatapan kesal dan nada yang dibuat-buat sopan.

"Nde.. Appa kaget begitu diberi tahu Ummamu kalau Hyukkie pingsan dan harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit",

"Oh..", Donghae hanya memberikan tanggapan sedikit.

"Kenapa Kau ada di sini ?",

"Appa aneh.. Jadi Appa lebih suka anak Appa keluar dan bermain yeoja ?", Donghae menanggapi dengan sedikit candaan walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan Appanya.

"Tidak, maksud ku.. Kenapa Kau tidak di Rumah Sakit ?",

"Wae ?.. Kenapa harus ?.. di sana ada Umma kan..", Entah apa yang membuat Donghae kesal jika harus mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu.

"Lalu Kau ?",

"Aku lelah Appa.. Aku ingin istirahat", tanpa mengucapkan permisi Donghae meninggalkan kepala keluarga yang juga Appanya tersebut.

"Ada apa dengannya..".

.

.

DUG..

.

DUG..

.

DUG..

.

"Aish.. Ya Tuhaaan.. Kenapa sebenarnya otakku ini.. Arrghhh..", Donghae berteriak dengan nada frustasi dan membiarkan bola yang ia mainkan di lapangan basket mini di belakang rumahnya itu menggelinding menjauhinya.

"Kesana.. atau tidak, kalau kesana.. jangan-jangan Choi gila itu masih disana.. mungkin memang lebih baik aku tidak kesana",

Donghae membaringkan tubuh berkeringatnya di lantai dingin lapangan, kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai alas kepala.

"Tunggu.. tapi Aku penasaran dengan keadaan Hyukkie.. Ahh.. Aku jadi benar-benar merasa bersalah.. Apa aku kesana saja ya..", Donghae mendudukkan tubuh manly nya kemudian.

"Tidak..tidak, aku tadi sudah berakting akan pergi dengan yeoja.. bisa-bisa si brengsek itu berpikir aku menjilat ludah sendiri… Aku tidak boleh pergi kesana.. ya, tidak boleh".

Donghae mencoba bangkit dan berjalan mendekati bola yang menggelinding cukup jauh darinya. Ketika tangannya meraih bola tersebut, matanya tak sengaja menatap jam tangan hitam yang terlihat mahal di pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian namja ini membiarkan bolanya menggelinding ulang dan mengelus jam mewahnya.

"Kata Psikiater tadi 7 jam dan sekarang sudah lebih.. Apa Kau sudah bangun sayang ?...", Donghae terlihat seperti orang gila, berbicara entah pada siapa, berperang dengan kata iya dan tidak yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Aisshh, Aku harus bagaimana.. Kalau ia terbangun dan mencariku bagaimana ?, Kalau ia ingin tidur lagi dan ingin dipeluk oleh ku bagaimana ?... Arrghh.. Aku harus apa ?", Donghae meraup wajahnya. Bukannya ia terlalu percaya diri atau narsis, tapi hal itu memang yang selalu Eunhyuk lakukan dan butuhkan. Tanpa seorang Donghae, Eunhyuk bukanlah apa-apa dan itu fakta.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP..

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

.

Langkah kaki seseorang yang awalnya cepat dan terkesan terburu-buru, kini terasa berat dan melemah, bukan karena daya tahan tubuhnya melemah atau ia sakit. Pemilik kaki ini adalah Donghae Lee, ia berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu yang jika siapa saja ingin memasukinya hanya harus memutar handlenya. Dimana lagi dia sekarang jika bukan di depan pintu ruang perawatan Eunhyuk.

"Jangan-jangan Choi gila itu masih di sini",

Anak tampan ini masih bingung ternyata.

'Tapi kalau dia masih di sini, masa iya aku harus pulang… tidak mungkin, itu hanya akan menguras uang ku untuk membeli bahan bakar',

Pemikiran yang tepat, Donghae memutuskan untuk mendekat lagi ke pintu.

'Tunggu.. atau nanti ketika Aku masuk, Hyukkie malah berteriak histeris gara-gara Aku tidak ada untuknya tadi… Ahhh… jangan bilang dia akan semakin kambuh… tidak-tidak, dia malah melempariku dengan barang-barang yang ada di dalam..',

Donghae masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan segala pemikirannya baik itu positif atau negatif.

'Haisshh… membingungkan, Kenapa juga Aku memikirkannya, ini suasana yang lebih mencekam dari pada menunggu balasan cintanya Tiffany atau siapapun…'.

"Oke Donghae, ini hanya Hyukkie.. Aku akan tenang dan segera masuk", Dan sekarang Donghae bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

CKLEKK..

.

.

"Donghaeee..",

Begitu kepala Donghae menyembul, sapaan yang terdengar seperti rengekan keluar dari bibir sexy Eunhyuk. Dan ini menjelaskan dugaan Donghae yang salah mengenai perlakuan Eunhyuk padanya.

"Kenapa lama sekali…", Eunhyuk bergumam lagi begitu Donghae mndekat ke arahnya.

"Mian.. ehm.. Umma dan Appa kemana ?",

"Kenapa malah menanyakan Ahjushi dan Ahjuma ?, Kenapa tidak menanyakan keadaanku ?",

"Aaa. Itu.. bagaimana keadaanmu say.. ya.. ehm.. sayang ?",

"Kenapa gugup begitu sih.. seperti melakukan kesalahan saja…",

Donghae hanya duduk di kursi sebelah kiri bed Eunhyuk dan tidak menanggapi pernyataan Eunhyuk. Mungkin diam sebagai tanggapan iya atas pernyataan Eunhyuk barusan.

"Eits.. jangan bilang Donghae begitu karena Hyukkie bilang Donghae lama… ehm.. Hyukkie cuma merasa kesepian.. habis Hyukkie ditinggal sendirian oleh Ahjushi dan Ahjuma, Hyukkie tidak marah sama Hae kok..", kemudian Eunhyuk tersenyum begitu manisnya kepada Donghae.

"Ahh.. Jadi begitu… ehmm.. mian sayang", Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya seperti salah tingkah.

"Donghae bogoshipo.. peluuuk…", Eunhyuk merentangkan tangannya.

"Heh.. manja..", walaupun tanggapan Donghae demikian, kelanjutannya adalah…

"Sini !..", memeluk Eunhyuk juga.

"Umma dan Appa memangnya kemana ?",

"Mengantar keluar Siwon Hyung… Eh.. Hae, dia baik loo..",

.

SREET

.

Donghae melepas pelukannya pada tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo ?, Kenapa dilepas… dingiiin..", dengan manjanya Eunhyuk merentangkan tangannya kembali pada Donghae. Entah kenapa dipeluk Donghae rasanya menenangkan sekali untuk Eunhyuk.

"Ck.. Apa bagusnya sih Choi Siwon ?",

"Donghae peluk !", kembali Eunhyuk meminta hal tersebut pada Donghae yang memang tidak ditanggapi oleh si tampan.

"Aigoo.. usia mu berapa sih ?..", dan kembali Donghae beranjak untuk duduk di bed Eunhyuk dan memeluk namja manis tersebut.

"Dia baik Hae, lihat di meja itu… Dia membawakan semua yang aku suka",

"Aku juga bisa melakukannya",

"Oh ya ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae.

.

DEG

.

'Astaga.. Aku baru menyadarinya..'

.

Entah gumaman hati siapa barusan dan maksud apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Mana buktinya ?, Donghae tidak membawa apa-apa..",

"Ahh.. yang jelas jangan dekat-dekat dia.. jangan terpengaruh oleh acting baiknya atau apalah tentang dia",

"Waeyo ?, dia kan tampan, benar-benar idaman Hyukkie tahu.. dan kelihatan sekali kalau dia supel, pintar dan—",

"Stop Hyuk !, berhenti memujinya atau Aku keluar",

"Keluar saja !", enteng sekali Eunhyuk menjawab.

"Baik aku lepaskan dan Aku kel—",

"Aku akan bilang pada Ahjuma kalau Donghae tidak mau menemaniku",

"Ck.. iya-iya manja… ehm.. bogoshipo baby… ~chup", Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Eunhyuk.

.

CKLEK

.

"Omo !",

"Waeyo Tiffany-sshi ?.. ayo silahkan masuk",

Sahutan kaget terdengar jelas di telinga dua orang yang tengah berpelukan yang jika orang tidak tahu bisa menganggap dua orang tersebut adalah sepasang kekasih. Satu diantaranya, yang bersurai kemerahan merasa kaget begitu nama yang sangat ia tidak ingin dengar terlontar dari orang yang selama ini ia panggil Ahjuma.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae, tapi tangannya mencengkeram erat jemari Donghae.

"Oh.. Tiffany.. Kenapa disini ?", Donghae yang melihat kekasihnya memasuki ruang rawat Eunhyuk terlihat kaget juga.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Eunhyuk… ehm.. Apa tidak boleh ?",

"Ha..ha.. tentu saja boleh, ee.. ayo silahkan duduk disini..",

Donghae akan turun dari bed, tapi tangannya masih ditahan oleh tangan pucat Eunhyuk.

"Kajima..", Eunhyuk berujar lirih dan menggelengkan kepalanya pada Donghae.

"Kajima Hae… Kajima",

"Eee.. Hyukkie tidak boleh begitu, Dia kan datang kesini berniat baik.. Aku hanya mempersilahkannya kok..",

"Andwae.. Kajima..",

"Tidak apa-apa Oke.. sebentar nee..", dengan lembut Donghae melepaskan cengkeraman Eunhyuk pada tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Tiffany.

Donghae mengajak Tiffany mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

Suara Eunhyuk lebih terdengar seperti teriakan, begitu yeoja iblis bernama Tiffany ini datang, ia teringat lagi dengan insiden tadi siang. Ini memperburuk keadaannya, seharusnya ia tidak diperbolehkan mengingat hal berat yang mengakibatkan ia kambuh.

"PERGI !..PERGIIII!.. hiksss…",

Kaki Eunhyuk menendang-nendang selimut begitu Tiffany mendekatinya.

"Hyukkie tidak boleh begitu !", Donghae masih berujar halus.

"SHIRREO !.. hikss.. JANGAN MENDEKAT !.. hikss.. GOOOO… hikss.. GO AWAY !",

"HYUKKIE !", Donghae kesal dengan sahabatnya ini, ia tidak menghargai tamu yang datang. Tapi, semua yang ada di ruang tersebut tentu melihat bagaimana Eunhyuk ketakutan, berteriak seperti kehilangan kesadaran, menutup mata dengan erat, satu tangannya mencengkeram kalung di leher putihnya dan sisanya menekan kepala seperti menahan kesakitan.

"Oppa.. Aku takut.. Kenapa Eunhyuk begini ?",

Percaya atau tidak, ketika yeoja ini merengek manja pada Donghae, siapapun ingin mencekiknya.

"Hikss.. AHJUMAA.. hikss..",

Heechul mematung di depan pintu, sejak Eunhyuk berteriak histeris, ia diam dan mencerna jika ada hal aneh antara gadis yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Donghae itu.

"PERGI !.. PERGIIIII !",

Tiffany justru semakin mendekat ke Eunhyuk, senyum jahat senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya.

.

SRAAK

.

"HYUKKIIIEE !",

"Auuuhh.. Appooo.. Uhhh.. hikss.. hikss"

.

Tes.

.

Tes.

.

Darah segar keluar dari bekas cabutan selang infus yang dipakai Eunhyuk….

.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

.

.

Masih ada yang ingat Fict. Ini ?

Saya Harap masih. Tidak tahu harus ngomong apa, yang jelas saya minta maaf, saya tidak bermaksud bohong tapi selama saya tidak update, itu karena saya harus mengikuti diklat, seminar dan juga UTS. Jadi itu alasan saya.

Tapi komitmen saya bakalan terus lanjut kok.. update next chap. Dan juga buat FF baru.

Thanks to mizukhy yank eny, Agriester manik, mankhey , myeolchan, haeveunka , Guest, Reezuu608 , nanaxzzz, ren, chowlee794, dinar, Wonhaesung Love, Lstories, haehyuk, Kei tsukiyomi , haehyukkies, lee minji elf , Polarise437, sitisisun, HAEHYUK IS REAL , Lee Haerieun , nurulpputri, DochiDochi , eunhaejr, jewel0404 , danactebh, reiasia95 , Anik0405 , peachpetals, wildapolaris, ranigaem1, isroie106, HHSHelviJjang , lee ikan .

Ini sudah lanjut, pokoknya saya terimakasih banget buat yang sudah review.. Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa.. review kalian itu penyemangat banget buat kelanjutan FF ini. Walaupun saya khawatir kalau chap ini buruk. Teman-teman Cuma perlu review aja kok, bukan tugas berat kan ?.. Biar saya tahu kritik dan saran yang membangun ;-)

One more, sorry and thank you guys :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_SRAAK_

_._

_"HYUKKIIIEE !",_

_"Auuuhh.. Appooo.. Uhhh.. hikss.. hikss"_

_._

_Tes._

_._

_Tes._

_._

"SAYANG !.. Oh Tuhaaan", Heechul berlari begitu namja manis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya jelas-jelas mencabut selang infus yang ada di tangan kiri. Tetesan darah dan rintihan akan rasa yang perih membuat sosok Umma ini berlari dan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Appo.. hikss… Ahjumma appo.. hikss..",

"Shhhhttt.. gwanchana.. gwanchana.. ada Umma di sini…",

"Donghae !, Apa Kau hanya akan berdiri di situ, tidakkah Kau melihat tangan adikmu ?, Cepat panggilkan Dokter !",

"Umma, bisakah Umma tidak memanjakannya ?",

"MWO ?",

Mendengar respon Donghae untuk Ummnya, Tiffany yang berdiri di samping namja tampan itu tersenyum mengiyakan. Memang benar jika Heechul terlalu memanjakan Eunhyuk, tapi tidakkah Donghae berkaca pula, kalau ia juga sama.

"Lihat tingkahnya sekarang, sedikit-sedikit ia mencari perhatian, selalu menangis dan berbuat semaunya, meminta semua hal yang ia inginkan terpenuhi, kalau ia begini terus, bagaimana ia bisa mandiri, tidakkah Umma berpikir kekasihnya nanti akan kesus—",

"KELUAR !",

"Apa ?",

"KELUAR KALIAN BERDUAAA",

Sungguh, apa yang barusaja Donghae utarakan dengan sangat jelas mampu Eunhyuk dengar, namja manis ini ketakutan, yang ia lihat seperti bukan sahabatnya, seperti bukan pelindungnya dan bukan juga kepercayaannya. Hanya demi membela kekasihnya yang bahkan ia tidak tahu bahwa kekasihnya telah melakukan suatu dosa, lecehan dan juga beban mental pada Eunhyuk, Donghae mampu mengutarakan kebenaran yang tidak pantas Eunhyuk dengar.

"Hikss.. Ahjumma.. appo.. hikss.. Hyukkie ingin pulang saja.. hikss..",

Darah yang menetes dari tangan pucat Eunhyuk bercecer merembas pada selimut warna biru muda. Tangannya tidak lagi mencengkeram kalungnya, tapi berpindah menepuki dadanya dan satu lagi tetap mencengkeram kepalanya. Biasanya ia hanya akan sakit pada bagian kepala, tapi sekarang seperti ada sesuatu yang menyumbat dada kirinya seakan berhasil membunyikan nyuut akan nyerinya.

"Sayang jangan begitu, ada Ahjumma disini, Ahjumma keluar panggilkan Dokter dulu Nee.. Hyukkie tidak apakan disini.. lihat darah Hyukkie banyak yang keluar, nanti kalau tidak diobati Hyukkie bisa kehilangan banyak darah.. Ahjumma panggilkan Dokter dulu nee..",

Eunhyuk jelas menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau sendirian ditinggal bersama Donghae dan Tiffany di ruang rawatnya.

"Andwae.. Ahjumma hikss.. jangan pergi.. hikss",

"Sssshhhttt.. Uljima ndee.. sebentar kok, Hyukkie tidak ingin lukanya infeksi kan",

Tetap gelengan yang Heechul dapatkan, Heechul menyadari jika mata namja manis ini tidak mau menatap Donghae maupun sebelahnya.

"Biar Aku yang memanggil Dokter Umma..", Donghae menujukan langkahnya untuk keluar dari ruang rawat tersebut, seperti telah melupakan kekasihnya ataupun yang baru saja ia tuturkan.

"Oppa..",

"Ahh.. iya, Tiff, ehmm.. mian nee.. mungkin Kau kemari pada saat yang tidak tepat, mungkin saat Hyukkie sudah membaik Kau bisa menjenguknya lagi dan maaf sekarang Aku harus memanggil Dokter, jadi.. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu",

Jelas pembaca tahu, sebenarnya Donghae tengah mengusir kekasihnya sendiri, walaupun caranya terlalu bertele-tele, atau mungkin berkesan halus.

Seberapapun Donghae melenceng jauh, tempat kembalinya juga pada Eunhyuk, terbukti dari kemauannya memanggil Dokter dan dengan sangat terpaksa harus meminta kekasihnya pulang. Akan selalu begini sampai waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan, Donghae ada untuk Eunhyuk dan mungkin adanya Eunhyuk untuk menjadikan Donghae berguna.

.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_~At Polarise SHS~_

.

.

PRIIIIIIIIITTTT..

.

Peluit panjang menjadi tanda akan berhentinya permainan yang isinya adalah namja yang tinggi dan berperawakan dewa. Terik siang menjadikan tubuh mereka basah akan cairan hasil metabolisme yang licin dan sedikit berkilat. Namun, disitulah daya Tarik ketampanan namja-namja ini.

"Ya ! Lee Donghae.. Kau ini kenapa eoh ?.. Kau ada masalah ?, tidak fokus saat bermain dan sungguh tadi itu apa ?.. Apa kau tadi tidak sadar bahwa yang Kau dribble angin, bukan bola..",

"Benarkah ?", hanya itu jawaban dari namja yang pandangannya memang kosong sedari tadi, tidak bukan hanya tadi, tapi semenjak ia meninggalkan Rumah Sakit tepat Eunhyuk dirawat. Sedikit bersalah atas penuturan kasar dan konyolnya mungkin.

"Dan.. hahh.. Kau membuat tim kita kalah jauh dari tim nya si Choi itu",

"Iya, bahkan permainan Siwon lebih baik dari permainanmu hari ini", sahut namja lain yang bahkan belum selesai karena…

.

KRRREEEKK

.

"SUDAH ?", Donghae meremas kaleng minuman yang sebelumnya sudah ia habiskan, emosinya kembali memuncak terlebih dengan penuturan teman setimnya barusan.

"Kalian pikir Kalian Siapa ?, Seperti apapun permainanku Kalian tidak berhak menghakimiku, Kalian pikir.. permainan Kalian lebih bagus dari ku ?... Tidak ingat Siapa Kapten disini ?, Tidak ingat juga Siapa yang telah membuat tim basket Kita selalu mendapatkan nama ?, KALIAN TIDAK INGAT ?",

Hening.. Mereka tidak menyangka Donghae yang dikenal ramah dan tidak pernah marah akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Apakah ini yang pengeran sekolah yang dibangga-banggakan, Apakah sikap ini yang patut mereka jadikan panutan. Belum sempat anggota timnya menanggapi atau karena takut mungkin, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat berganti tersebut.

.

.

"Lee Donghae !",

Donghae menoleh tanpa sahutan,

"Waw.. sepertinya tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus..", komentar dari orang yang memanggil nama Donghae ini keluar begitu saja sesaat melihat kilat marah dan dendam dari mata Donghae. Terlebih, karena ini adalah rival abadinya, Choi Siwon.

"Mau Apa Kau ?, menertawaiku ?, mengomentari permainanku yang buruk ?, atau ingin pamer karena telah menang sekali dariku ?",

"Heiii.. santai, Apa itu yang sedang Kau pikirkan ?, Aku bahkan tak pernah berargumen seperti itu.. dan perlu Kau koreksi, Kita hanya pernah bertanding 2 kali dengan hari ini, Aku hanya kalah darimu sekali Bung..dan Kau… akan kalah dariku mulai saat ini",

Namja tinggi ini tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya. Menarik menurutnya membuat rival yang setara dengannya ini bertambah marah

"Heh.. tidak usah bertele-tele, Kau ingin Aku mengucapkan selamat ?.. Dalam mimpimu Choi !",

"Ha..ha..ha, benar.. dalam mimpiku, tapi simpan kata selamatmu untukku nanti.. setelah Aku mendapatkan adikmu..",

"MWO ?.. adik ?, nugu ?",

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Aku ingin menjalin hubungan baik dengan calon iparku.. jadi, mari berteman Donghae-sshi",

"Ipar ?.. heh.. ha..ha..ha, Hal konyol apa lagi hari ini..", Kalau Donghae tidak ingat jika dirinya masih ada di lingkungan sekolah, mungkin ia akan langsung memukul mulut sial Choi Siwon itu, ia tahu benar siapa yang dimaksud adik dan apalagi kata ipar tersebut.

"Sebenarnya Aku hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana kabar Hyukkie, Apakah ia sudah memba—",

"Hyukkie ?.. Kau memanggilnya Hyukkie ?... Ya !, tidakkah Kau sadar kalau Kau ini bukan siapa-siapanya.. Kau mau menemuinya ?.. Hah.. Kuberitahu ya, dia saat ini tidak mau bertemu siapapun !, dia juga akan berteriak histeris bahkan melemparimu dengan barang-barang disekitarnya.. denganku saja seperti itu, apalagi denganmu",

Donghae bertutur menggambarkan tidak rela jika namja yang lebih tinggi darinya ini mendatangi sahabat manisnya.

"Oh ya ?, sayang sekali dengan kakaknya sendiri seperti itu, padahal Ummamu yang mengirimiku pesan untuk menjenguk Hyukkie, Ummamu sendiri yang bilang Hyukkie menginginkanku datang dan menemaninya",

"UMMA ?.. UMMA KU ?",

"Ndee.. Kalau Kau tidak percaya cek saja pesannya..",

Siwon berujar santai sembari memberikan Smartphonenya. Donghae geram, tangannya menggenggam sempurna, Ia tahu Siwon tidak mungkin senekat ini jika berbohong, ia juga tahu jika orang yang tidak ingin Eunhyuk temui hanyalah dirinya. Tapi, kenapa harus Ummanya mengirim pesan untuk menemani adik atau apalah yang tadi Siwon sebut mengenai status Eunhyuk untuk Donghae.

.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~At Hospital~<em>

.

.

"Haaahh.. Aku bosan.. padahal kan Aku sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi, tapi Ahjumma tega sekali membiarkan ku di tempat ini.. dan lagi.. Aku tidak suka ditinggal sendiri...",

Dengan pose yang menggemaskan Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dalam keadaan duduk di atas bed. Ia bingung objek apa yang mungkin bisa ia mainkan, tapi tentu saja tidak ada, ini Rumah Sakit bukan arena bermain. Kalaupun ada, Eunhyuk masih sadar diri walaupun sekali waktu sikap dewasanya sangat merosot dibanding tingkah kekanakannya.

"Ahhh Jinja, Donghae mana sih.. Kenapa tid—

—Anni.. Aku masih tidak terima dengannya.. tap—tapi… Ahh bagaimana ini, disini sepi sekali, hari sudah mau gelap tapi Ahjumma tidak kunjung datang",

Eunhyuk benci suasana seperti ini, masih ingat seorang Eunhyuk yang paranoid akut kan. Ia resah dalam setiap posisinya, terbukti dari kerentanan yang ia tampilkan.

"Tidak bisakah Aku keluar saja, disini menakutkan..", Eunhyuk mengeluh kembali sambil menolehkan kepala ke sudut ruangan yang terdapat toilet dengan pintu terbuka dan lampu yang tidak dinyalakan. Eunhyuk yang notabenenya si penakut mencuri-curi pandang ke area tersebut. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh, toh hari juga masih sore, hanya saja namja manis ini saja yang takutnya melebihi kata keterlaluan.

"Itu baru lampu toiletnya yang mati.. Apa lagi kalau selur—

.

ZZZTTTT

.

"AAAAAAA…. DONGHAEEEEEEE !",

Iya kan, bohong jika nama itu tak akan tersebut dalam situasi yang paling ia benci seperti sekarang. Reflek kedua tangan pucatnya menutupi raup manisnya, harusnya ia tak membayangkan bahwa lampu akan mati, jika hal ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Hikss.. Donghae.. hikss.. Otokhae… Hyukkie harus apa ?",

Bodoh memang, percuma jika ia menangis ketakutan seperti sekarang ini, tidak akan membuat orang yang ia butuhkan datang. Harusnya, kedua tangan pucatnya mencoba meraba sekeliling untuk mencari smartphone atau apapun yang bisa memberikan penerangan, namun tangan itu sibuk menutupi mata kecilnya, padahal tanpa bantuan tangan, mata tersebut masih mampu menutup dengan sendiri.

"Ahh.. otokhae.. hikss.. Donghae.. jebbal..jebbal..jebbal..hikss..",

"Hikss.. Kalung ku dimana.. hikss.. Donghae.. hikss..",

Mencoba menurunkan tangannya ke leher dan tidak ada, yang ia cari tidak ada disana. Kalung itu sudah tidak ada pada lehernya, mungkin ia lupa jika tadi pagi ia melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

"Donghaeeee.. hikss.. Aku takut.. hikkss..",

.

CKLEKK

.

"Omo.. Kenapa gelap ?",

"Hikss.. jebbal.. hikss.. Donghaee.. hikss.. Otokhae, kalung kuu.. hikksss",

Isak ketakutan terdengar manis oleh namja tampan dengan perawakan dewa yang barusaja terkaget dengan gelapnya ruangan ini.

"Hyukkie ?.. Dimana sayang ?",

"Donghae ?.. hikss.. Itu benar Donghae.. hikss..",

Donghae mendekat ke arah suara yang meresponnya barusan,

"Hikss.. Aku takut Hae-ah.. hikss..",

"Aigoo, lampunya mati dari tadi ya ?.. mian nee.. ck.. Umma kemana sih ?",

"Hikss.. jeongmal.. Aku takut.. hikss..",

"Uljima !.. Jangan menangis.. Donghae sudah disini kok, buka tanganmu sayang..",

Donghae sudah merengkuh Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya sesaat setelah ia menemukan dimana sahabat manisnya ini.

"Shireo.. Hyukkie takut gelap..",

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan buka matamu.. kita akan keluar sekarang",

"BABO !, AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT, BAGAIMANA BISA BERJALAN KELUAR ?",

"Astagaaa.. Apa benar Kau sedang sakit ?, suaramu tidak menunjukkan sedang sakit atau bahkan takut",

"Hikss.. Jahat lagi kan.. Donghae tidak ikhlas lagi.. hikss.. Hyukkie tahu kok Hyukkie manja, merepotkan Donghae... hikss.. tapi Hyukkie sedang ketakutan.. hikss.. setid—",

.

~Chu…

.

Di pipi seperti biasanya kan ?,

Yap, Donghae tidak bodoh, ia hapal di luar kepala bagian tubuh yeoja yang pernah ia kecup dan itu tidak akan berbeda jauh dengan bagian tubuh namja. Tapi kenapa mereka berdua sama-sama diam, jika mendapat ciuman mendadak di pipi dari Donghae, reflek omelan Eunhyuk akan langsung terdengar dengan nyaring. Jika ini pipi harusnya permukaannya jauh lebih lebar, namun tempat pendaratan bilah bibir Donghae tidak menunjukkan itu pipi mini Eunhyuk. Bagian ini sama mempunyai belahan, seperti miliknya. Hahh.. berpikir saja bahwa obyek kecupannya adalah mata Eunhyuk, tapi apa iya jika yang dicium mata menjadikan orang yang dicium tidak bisa berbicara, seperti keadaan Eunhyuk sekarang.

'Ya Tuhaaaaan, ini apaaaaaa ?',

Donghae berteriak dalam hati, tapi lihat.. apa ia buru-buru melepaskan ciuman tersebut setelah tahu jika yang dicium adalah bibir Eunhyuk. Hal yang tidak pernah diharapkan sebelumnya, namun sensasi rasanya adalah yang selalu diharapkan dari sebelumnya.

"Aaa.. Jangan merendah begitu, maksudku.. tetap tutup matamu, Hyukkie akan ku gendong kok, tapi tangan Hyukkie tolong menarik tiang infus nee..",

Mencoba mencairkan suasana dan tidak mau terpengaruh untuk melanjutkan…. Lupakan yang itu tadi. Tangan Donghae menyusup pada sela lutut Eunhyuk dan ada di belakang tubuh Eunhyuk, angkat dan tangan Eunhyuk berpegang pada bahu kokoh Donghae sembari menarik dengan pelan tiang infusnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu ?", Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang sedari di dudukan olehnya hanya menunduk. Lebih konyol lagi jika Donghae sekarang bertanya kenapa Eunhyuk hanya menunduk. Tapi jika memang Donghae bertanya demikian, otaknya jelas lebih dangkal dari sungai yang kering pada musim kemarau. Jawabannya, karena Eunhyuk tahu dan merasakan bagian mana pada tubuhnya yang tadi Donghae cium.

"Ucapan apa ?",

"Aigoo.. ketusnya.. Ucapkan gomawo Hyungie..",

"Shireo !",

"Wae ?, Kalau tidak ada Aku, pasti Hyukkie masih di ruangan tadi dan menangis konyol",

"Jadi Hyukkie konyol menurut Donghae ?", Eunhyuk berani menatap mata Donghae seperti tatapan sakit.

"Eee.. bukan begitu.. maksud—"

"Gomawo, cukup tahu Hyukkie menurut Donghae cengeng, manja, menyusahkan, suka meminta dan lagi konyol",

"Ahh.. maksudku bukan begitu.. kemarin itu.. hanya.. sedikit kesal saja, masa Hyukkie dengan orang yang berniat menjenguk—"

"Jangan menyebutkan namanya.. Jebbal", Donghae melihat tatapan memohon Eunhyuk yang secara mau tidak mau harus ia penuhi.

"Iyaa, tidak akan ku sebut.. Kita lupakan yang kemarin, Donghae tidak akan mengingatkan Hyukkie pada kejadian kemarin dan maaf atas ucapan ku kemarin",

"Yakso !", Eunhyuk membawa kelingkingnya di depan wajah Donghae.

"Yakso..", balas Donghae sambil menautkan kelingkingnya pada milik Eunhyuk yang terlihat kurus.

"Gomawo Op.. ahh.. anni, Gomawo Hyungie..",

"Wae ?, kau mau memanggilku Oppa eoh ?",

"Anni.. Aku hanya bercanda",

"Tidak masalah kok memanggilku Oppa",

"Babo !, Hyukkie namja Haeeee..",

"Iya, namja manis.. Ha..ha..ha", Mungkin Donghae berujar dengan kesadaran yang tidak penuh satu, hanya tiga perempat sepertinya.

"Haee.. kalungku hilang..", Eunhyuk mengadu seperti anak kecil kehilangan penghapusnya.

.

PYIING

.

Tangan Donghae menjadi gantungan sebuah perak berbandul unik dengan tombol yang tidak terlihat di tempatnya.

"Hilang atau Kau buang ?",

"Hah.. Donghae menemukannya ?, gomawooo..",

Ya, Donghae yang memungutnya di tempat sampah selepas Eunhyuk membuang benda mahal yang di desain khusus tersebut.

"Poppooo !..", Donghae memerintah Eunhyuk sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pipinya.

.

~Chup

.

"Gomawo Donghae..", Baru ini yang benar.. di pipi.. ingat tempatnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Next Day ~Polarise SHS~_

.

.

"Donghae tunggu Aku..", Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan terlihat menundukkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa berhenti sayang ?, Masih kuat berjalan kan ?, Atau mau kugendong saja.. sebentar lagi masuk loo..",

"YA !, Aku tidak sakit, babo !",

"Lalu kenapa berhenti ?, Ayo.. nanti terlambat dimarahi seongsanim",

"Bilang saja Kau ingin cepat-cepat menemui semua yeojamu..",

"Hyuuuk.. jangan memulai",

"Hae, ini bagaimana cara menalikannya sih ?",

"Huh ?", Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk yang terjatuh pada sepatu biru dengan salah satu tali yang mengelewer.

"Tidak bisa menalikan ?",

"Heem.. Otte ?",

"Lalu bagaimana caramu bersepatu selama ini eoh ?",

"Aku tidak pernah memakai sepatu tali.. Kalau toh ada hanya sepatu olahraga yang dibelikan Ahjuma dan bibi Jang yang biasa menalikan",

"Manja, lalu kenapa membeli yang seperti ini kalau tidak bisa memakainya", Donghae sudah berjongkok dan memegang tali sepatu tersebut, akan memberikan gerakan simpul sebelum..

"Siwon Hyung yang memberinya kemarin lusa..",

"Mworago ?", Seakan tali sepatu tersebut adalah virus sehingga Donghae membiarkannya tergerai di tanah kembali, matanya membelalak dan mendongak manatap wajah Eunhyuk yang menunduk setelah mendengar dari siapa sepatu tersebut.

"Donghae palli.. 5 menit lagi kelas ku masuk, seosanim ku galak, Aku takut kalau terlambat.. palli..palli",

"Choi.. Si..Won ?",

"Ndee, Hyung tampan yang tinggi itu..", Eunhyuk menjawab dengan antusias, masih ingat jika tipe ideal Eunhyuk adalah Siwon bukan.

"Aku tidak mau menalikannya !", Donghae kembali berdiri.

"Apa ?",

"Talikan sendiri.. Hyukkie, Kenapa Kau menerima pemberian orang itu sih..",

"Kata Donghae Kita harus menerima pemberian orang supaya terlihat menghargai dan lihat !.. sepatunya bagus dan bermerek kok",

'Ahhh… Astaga.. lebih gampang berbicara dengan batu dari pada denganmu nak', kalimat yang Donghae tidak bisa jamin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tapi kan si brengsek itu orang asing",

"Hyukkie kenal Hyung itu kok, Donghae juga kenal kan.. buktinya tahu kalau namanya Choi Siwon",

"Ahh.. bagaimana menjelaskannya.. pokoknya Aku tidak mau menalikan itu.. Apalagi itu pemberian Siwon".

"Hiks.. Jadi begitu ?.. Donghae tidak kasihan padaku ?.. Apa Aku harus melepasnya dan berjalan tanpa sepatu.. Jahat !",

"Wae ?.. Mau menangis ?.. Tidak malu eoh dilihat teman-teman..",

"Talikan Haeee..", Eunhyuk merengek kekanakan.

"Tidak Mau !",

"Jebbal..", wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang akan menangis.

'Kemajuan dengan mengatakan Tolong..', batin Donghae.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak", sebenarnya Donghae mau-mau saja menalikan sepatu tersebut, hanya saja ia tengah menikmati tontonan gratis mengerjai Eunhyuknya.

"Jebbal Hae.. hiks.. Kalau Aku tidak memakai sepatu.. Apa kata teman-teman .. hikss.. Jebbal !", Dalam hati Donghae ia tertawa dengan keras, Eunhyuk tetap saja mudah ia tipu, jujur.. Donghae lebih suka melihat Eunhyuk yang merengek dan manja begini, dari pada diam dan meringkuk ketakutan.

"Iyaa.. Iyaa kupakaikan, Kenapa tidak sekalian menangis yang keras ?", Kembali Donghae berjongkok dan menalikan sepatu pemberian rivalnya itu.

"Gomawo Hae.. huks..", Tangan Eunhyuk mengusap pelan matanya yang sempat mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aigoo.. manisnya.. sini Aku bersihkan baby", Donghae membersihkan air mata dan ingus Eunhyuk. Dari posisi ini seakan mereka belajar untuk menjadi kekasih yang romantis, sangat serasi antara si tampan dan yang manis.

.

.

.

"Ini hasil city scan putra anda, Heechul-shi",

"Bagaimana maksudnya ini Dok ?",

"Hematomnya sudah menghilang , hanya saja.. ketika ada stimulus atau rangsangan berat akan membuatnya down kembali.. Ini berkaitan dengan traumanya, menurut catatan perawat di ruangan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk tidak bisa mendengar suara yang terlalu keras.. juga segala sesuatu yang ia takuti, sebaiknya dijauhkan terlebih dahulu",

"Apa ada suatu hal yang saat ini benar-benar ditakuti Hyukkie, Dok... tidak biasanya ia kambuh saat jam sekolah.. ia hanya akan kambuh saat kelelahan dan berpikir keras, mungkinkah ada sesuatu besar yang ia takuti sekarang ?",

"Sepertinya anda sangat paham dengan apa yang saya jelaskan.. dari tatapannya saat kambuh yang terakhir, Eunhyuk seperti merasa terintimidasi Nyonya, mungkin dengan berjalannya terapi, Kami bisa mengetahui penyebabnya dan membuatnya nyaman".

"Iya Dok, sebelumnya terimaksih karena telah berusaha selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini",

"Iya Nyonya, Kami senang membantu anda.. Eunhyuk mirip dengan anda, sama-sama cantik",

"Ha..ha..ha, Dokter bisa saja, tidak ada Ibu yang tidak mirip dengan anaknya, walaupun itu hanya sifat Dok..",

Sedikit aneh dengan percakapan ini bukan, namun waktu akan menjawabnya. Eunhyuk rapuh dan membutuhkan orang-orang seperti Keluarga Lee.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Oppa.. Apa Kau berselingkuh di belakangku ?",

"Hah ?.. Apa maksudmu sayang ?", Donghae membelai rambut hitam yeoja cantik namun terlihat angkuh yang beberapa waktu lalu membuat Eunhyuk kambuh seketika.

"Kata anak-anak, Kau menemui Sandara kemarin.. saat Aku tidak masuk",

"Ckk.. Kenapa Aku harus menemuinya sih, kan Aku sudah mendapatkan yang secantik ini.. mana mungkin Aku berpaling",

Bualan manis Donghae sukses membuat wajah Tiffany memerah. Tipe seperti Donghae tidak akan bisa hanya mempunyai satu yang ada di mata. Semakin banyak yeoja yang dimiliki justru terlihat semakin berkelas. Dan Donghae tidak usah ditanya, ia mempunyai stok banyak dan bisa ia pilih sesuka hatinya.

"Jeongmal Oppa tidak berbohong kan ?",

"Mana mungkin Aku berbohong Tiffany sayang, daripada Aku harus menemuinya lebih baik Aku menjengukmu kan.. Bagaimana sekarang sudah membaik bukan keadaanmu ?",

"Ndee.. tapi Oppa tidak menjengukku selama aku sakit, Oppa kemana saja ?",

"Aaa.. tahu kan Hyuk—",

"Namja manja itu lagi ?, Dia meminta apa lagi kali ini ?, Diantar kemana lagi ?.. Aku masih sakit hati saat ia memintaku pergi.. padahal niatku baik ingin menjenguknya",

Akting yang masih bagus, mungkin belum saatnya Apa yang Tiffany lakukan terbongkar dengan mudah. Selama Eunhyuk tetap tutup mulut dan juga seorang lagi, Tiffany akan selamat. Ia tidak hanya akan putus dengan Donghae jika harus ketahuan, hidupnya pasti tidak akan nyaman, karena Eunhyuk adalah urusan Donghae dan Donghae tidak mengenal kekasih jika sudah menyangkut Eunhyuk.

"Ehm.. yah.. Kau tahu keadaannya memang tidak terlalu baik waktu itu, nanti sore jika Kau ada waktu datanglah ke tempat latihan ku, Aku akan mengajak Hyukkie.. dan memintanya mengucapkan maaf padamu",

Donghae sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin dengan ajakannya. Menurut Donghae Eunhyuk belum tentu mau menungguinya bertanding basket, tapi sedikitpun Donghae tidak berpikir Eunhyuk akan mau bertemu dengan salah satu yeojanya ini.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hyukkie kalau ingin pulang dulu Aku telphonekan supir..",<p>

"Ehm.. Hyukkie nunggu Donghae saja",

"Yakin ?.. Jangan merengek minta pulang sebelum pertandingan selesai nee.. Aku nanti bisa dibunuh pelatih",

"Ndee..",

"Masuk dan duduklah di tribun.. cari tempat senyaman mungkin dan jangan jauh-jauh dariku",

"Iyaa..iyaa, Donghae bawel",

"Apa Kau sedang membicarakan tentang dirimu sendiri, sayang ?",

"Ish.. Donghae !.. Sudah pergi sana !",

"Semangati Aku ya sayang..",

"Ehmm.. bagaimana ya, lihat-lihat lawanmu..", Sedikit menggoda Donghae, karena Eunhyuk tahu jika lawan Donghae adalah Siwon.

"Wae ?.. Wae ?, Kau mau mendukung Choi Siwon itu ?",

"Ha..ha.. Iyaa...iyaa Aku mendukung Donghae kok, asal—",

"Stop..stop, uang ku menipis..",

"Dasar Jelek !",

Mereka berdua memasuki Ruang latihan indoor, bedanya Eunhyuk mencari tempat duduk di sebelah kanan dan Donghae memasuki ruang ganti.

Suasana sore membuat basket kali ini tidak begitu ramai ditambah ini hanya sekedar latihan. Tapi masih ada beberapa yeoja-penggemar Donghae juga penggemar Siwon yang baru-baru ini menarik perhatian yeoja ataupun namja manis milik Polarise SHS.

"SIWON HYUNG", Reflek Eunhyuk berteriak begitu melihat orang yang ia kenali memasuki lapangan. Eunhyuk buru-buru menutup mulutnya, merasa diperhatikan karena teriakan yang yah seperti biasa ala Eunhyuk dan Ahjumanya di rumah. Siwon membalas dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman. Yeoja-yeoja yang notabenenya adalah penggemar Siwon menatap Eunhyuk iri, catatanya mereka tidak membenci namja manis ini.

"Hyukkie, Kau mengenal Siwon Sunbae ?",

"Huh ?.. Krystal.. Eee.. nee, Aku mengenalnya", Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Waahh.. Hyukkie mengenal orang-orang popular di sekolah kita ya, beruntungnya Hyukkie..",

"Aaa.. ehmm.. tidak kok.. Krystal Kenapa disini ?", Eunhyuk memberanikan diri menawarkan komunikasi pada yeoja, temannya sekelas ini.

"Aku dokumentasi kegiatan untuk hot news..",

"Ohh..",

"Omo..Omo..Omo, Hyuk lihat Donghae Sunbae.. Astaga, Dasar playboy keren..", Perintah Krystal pada Eunhyuk yang juga tengah merekahkan bibirnya menatap begitu kagum pada Donghae yang berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring.

"Untung dia sangat ahli dalam hal ini, kalau tidak, ia hanya bisa memainkan yeoja saja.. kemarin saja, temanku yang namanya Luna baru ia pacari seminggu, tapi sudah ia putuskan, kasihan sekali Luna terkena tipu playboy seperti Donghae Sunbae",

"Aaaa… Mereka sudah putus ternyata",

"Wae ?, mengenal Luna juga ?", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Aku jadi merasa bersalah, tapi Luna itu sendiri sih yang mau dimainkan Donghae, sudah tahu jika ikan itu hanya suka bermain-main'.

.

.

"Eunhyuk-sshi..",

.

DEG

.

'Suara ini… Ti..',

"Eunhyuk-shi, Aku memanggilmu.. tidak bisakah kepalamu berputar kesini ?",

'Jebbal.. tidak lagi Tuhan',

"Kau menghindariku ?, Kau takut denganku eoh ?", Eunhyuk yang tidak kunjung berbalik membuat Tiffany sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk.

Tubuh Eunhyuk kaku, tangannya dingin seketika, kepalanya mulai berdenyut dengan frekuensi tetonis. Ia takut, sangat takut.

"Wae ?, benar-benar takut denganku eoh ?", kembali bisikan itu terdengar menyeramkan untuknya. Ketakutannya semakin bertambah ketika tidak ada orang di sekitarnya, Krystal sedang menggambil gambar di sudut yang lain, jauh dari Eunhyuk.

Di lapangan, Siwon dan Donghae terus bersaing memasukkan bola ke ring, tatapan mereka benar menunjukkan pasangan rival. Sesekali umpatan bodoh dan brengsek terdengar bergantian. Siwon yang sedang mendribble bola menatap ke arah bangku penonton.

'Bukankah itu yeoja yang kemarin di Toilet, Kenapa mendekati Hyukkie',

.

SEET

.

"Bolanya perlu Kau masukkan, bodoh… bukan hanya Kau pantulkan", Donghae berdecih mengejek setelah berhasil merebut dan memasukkan bola.

"Kau mengenal wanita itu ?", Tunjuk Siwon pada bangku penonton, bukannya malah fokus bermain atau menanggapi ejekan Donghae, Siwon dengan serius bertanya tentang yeoja.

"Wae ?.. Kau tertarik untuk merebut kekasih ku juga ?",

"Mwo ?", Siwon kaget mendengar jawaban Donghae, mungkin saja ia salah mendengar.

"Ndee.. Wae ?, Kaget karena incaranmu adalah kekasihku, tunggu saja.. tidak lama lagi dia akan menjadi bekasku kok, ambil saja !",

"Michoso Lee Donghae !",

"AKU ?", Donghae tidak terima dengan pernyataan Siwon, permainan sekarang bukan menjadi topik yang harus mereka fokuskan disaat teman-teman setimnya sedang mati-matian bertanding.

"KAU YANG GILA",

"Ndee.. mungkin Aku yang gila mendengar yeoja itu adalah kekasihmu",

"Baru kemarin kau mengatakan ingin Hyukkie ku dan sekarang ingin kekasihku, Namja macam apa Choi Siwon ini.. Ambil saja yeoja itu dan jangan menyentuh Hyukkie ku",

"Haaa.. Triangle Love ternyata..", Siwon bergumam sedikit keras, ia tahu sesuatu sepertinya.

"Maksudmu ?", Donghae tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan Siwon. Namun mata Siwon melirik bangku penonton dan sangat jelas ia melihat, Tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar dan kaku di tempat, Siwon tahu namja manis itu ketakutan.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, tidak pula mendengarkan makian pelatih, Siwon meninggalkan lapangan dan berjalan ke bangku penonton. Semuanya bingung, tak terkecuali Donghae. Sepertinya tingkat kepekaan Donghae lebih buruk dari Choi Siwon.

"Ayo Keluar !", ajak Siwon sembari membawa tangan Eunhyuk ke genggamannya, tepat di depan Tiffany.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA AKU BILANG CHOIII !",

Donghae melihat semua pergerakan Siwon, jelas dan sangat sampai akhirnya Siwon membawa sahabatnya keluar dari ruang latihan.

.

BRAAAK

.

Kaki Donghae mungkin akan sakit karena tendangan pada papan pembatas lapangan dan bangku penonton yang barusaja ia layangkan. Donghae murka, ia tidak rela, hanya dia yang pernah dan akan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, tapi ia bodoh akan situasi ini.

.

.

* * *

><p>.:. Hold Me .:.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kau belum memberitahu keluargamu bagaimana Kau pingsan ?", Siwon bertanya pada Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangan yang ia sandarkan pada bahu ringkih Eunhyuk.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil memegang dadanya, ia lelah, dadanya sesak sekali.

"Waeyo ?, Dia menjahatimu, tapi kenapa diam saja ?", Siwon merendahkan tanyanya, ia khawatir dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ak—aku.. takut hyung.. di—dia kekasih.. Donghae",

"Benar-benar anak itu.. bagaimana bisa mendapatkan kekasih iblis",

"Aku takut hyung.. hikss..", cicit Eunhyuk.

"Gwanchana.. menangislah.. tidak apa-apa", Siwon membawa Eunhyuk ke pelukannya, menenangkan namja manis ini. Pas sekali di rengkuhannya, sampai bermenit-menit ke depan mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama sebelum..

.

CKREK

.

"Omoo.. Si—Siwon Sunbaee ?", Siwon menoleh, mendengar panggilan namanya, ini membuat Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Siwon.

"EUNHYUKKIEE ?",

Kaget, yeoja yang membawa kamera ini terkaget begitu melihat temannya lah yang sedang di pelukan Siwon. Tidak masalah dengan siapa yang dipeluk Siwon, tapi bermasalah dengan keadaan namja yang dipeluk Siwon tersebut, mata yang bengkak dan lelehan air mata yang belum sempat diusap.

"Hyukkie kenapa menangis ?.. Ka—kalian.. pa—caran ?",

"Ahmm… yah biasa lah kami sedang ada sedikit salah paham, Aku sedang mencoba menenangkan Hyukkie.. dan Ya, kami pacaran",

Reflek, Eunhyuk menatap Siwon kaget sedangkan Siwon tersenyum menanggapi keterkagetan imut milik Eunhyuk.

"MWO ? PACARAN ?",

Di belakang Krystal muncul Donghae yang mendengar tentang penuturan Siwon.

"Do—donghae..

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

* * *

><p>Hallo Gaeeeesssss…<p>

Chap 5 datang nih, lumayan cepat kan ?

Buat yang minta, udah deh.. Eunhyuk sama Siwon aja, saya kasih nihh.. tapi ingat lo ya, pairing nya tetap HaeHyuk.

Tidak terasa sudah sampai chap 5, saya bahkan belum kepikiran tentang endingnya. Ha..ha..ha.

Saya nggak bakalan hiatus kok, orang jadi author aja ngerasanya baru kemarin, masa iya mau langsung Hiatus. Nggak Asyik kan.

Saya tetap akan publish cepat, kalau reader mau mengapresiasi cerita saya. Tahukan kalau udah baca harus apa ?,

Oh iyaa.. adakah disini reader yang KRISTAO ship ?.. PM saya ya dear.

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah review buat chap kemarin, review nya cepet, bagus, banyak dan terkendali, So updatenya cepat.

Thanks to : **airahara, jewELF, cho w lee 794, eunhaejr, Polarise437, Guest, Haehyuk, Syuku, mizukhy yank eny, ren, Agrister jewel, 1504, lee minji elf , Wonhaesung Love, Guest , Lstories, Anik0405, peachpetals, haeveunka , danactebh, nyukkunyuk, siti sisun, jewel0404, HAEHYUK IS REAL , Carita Reffatiana, wildapolaris , Nakamichan , reiasia95, isroie106, dekdes , nurul. , Min Hwa, lee ikan.**

Jangan lupa review lagi loo ya.

Love you all :*


End file.
